An Angel In My Midst
by mybrittanaheart
Summary: Santana is staying at the Fabray's while her parents are on vacation. after church, she meets a girl that she can only describe as an angel. Fighting her 'condition', Santana is doing whatever it takes to not be alone and together with her angel. will she fight the fear, her fear?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Santana's POV

I'm free! Well, for 4 weeks to be exact. My parents are going on a trip around Europe and have made the wise decision to leave me here in Lima. Since I dropped the gay bomb on them a couple weeks ago I think they need some time to relax and take it all in. But them leaving does have their consequences: they refuse to leave me by myself knowing my condition and almost beat me with a chair when I objected, in conclusion, I'm staying with the Fabray's. No biggy, Quinn is my best friend and we both go the McKinley. I can't tell if I'm going to enjoy this or completely hate it, we'll see.

"Santana! We're leaving!" I drop everything and run down the stairs to say the final goodbye to my parents. "Bye Mami, bye Papi," I say as they envelop me in a bone-crushing hug. "Quinn will pick you up later, don't forget to lock up the house, set the alarm and don't forg-" my Mother rambles until she was silenced by me giving her another hug.

"Mami, relax and enjoy your trip and stop worrying about me, I've got it under control and if I need anything Quinn only lives a few blocks away and I have a key," I say as I dangle the house key in my hands. I pull out my phone and check the time, "you guys better get going if you wanna catch your flight" I say as they pull me into one last hug. My Papi kisses my head and says I love you, "I love you too Papi, now go, go or else you'll miss your flight," I say as I shoo them out the front door, practically shoving them out and throwing them their luggage. I blow them one last kiss and close the front door. I lean against the door and wait till I hear their car leave.

When I heard the garage close I peeked through the small glass window beside the front door to see if the coast was clear. Clear. "YES! FREEDOM!" I shout into my empty, echoey house. I jump and kick around a bit until I realized that Quinn is coming in like... 30 minutes and I haven't even packed.

I pull out my Cheerio gym bag and start shoving random clothes into my bag: pyjamas, cheerio uniform, crop tops, sweatpants, underwear. I was interrupted by 2 notifications from my phone. It's Quinn. Thank God it doesn't say she's here it just says "on my way" and "don't forget church clothes" I completely forgot that I have to go to church for 4 weeks while I'm staying with Quinn. So I quickly pick out a nice pair of black jeans that make my ass look great and a cute baggy white blouse, a slightly sexy grey dress that stops very far above the knee, a semi-revealing red top paired with a black skirt and finally a black summer romper.

Finally, I run and grab some shoes, my white sneakers (cheerios), a pair of black high top converse and some sensible heels. I already have a couple of things at Quinn's and if I forget anything I have access to my house. Or I just steal some of her clothes.

I hear Quinn enter the house with a knock "I'm here Santana, let's go" as I hear footsteps ascend from the staircase. I zip up my bag and sling it over my shoulder as she enters my room."Ready?" she says. "Hello to you too Lucy" I respond with a smirk, I know how much she hates being called by her real name. "Ugh, I hate you, come on let's go," she says as she rolls her eyes and walks out of my bedroom. "You love me," I say following her out scanning my room for the last time checking if I left anything. I lock up and set the alarm to my house and exit with a bang.

I hop in the passenger seat of her car and we're off. "This is going to be the best 4 weeks of your life" Quinn sarcastically says as we back out of my driveway. "Why are we going to church again? I haven't been in like 10 years and me coming out as lesbian won't help" I say not looking up from my phone.

"Because us Fabray's are devoted Christians and for the next 4 weeks you are considered a Fabray. Oh yeah, how is the gay life treating you?" She asks in genuine concern. Quinn was the first person I came out to and she has supported me through my whole journey so there's no point in lying to her.

"Okay, I guess, if being disowned by my own grandmother doesn't give it away, I don't know what does," I say with my head hung low and shrug. "Well, my family may be devoted Christians but we do accept you, you know that right?" Quinn grabs my hand, without looking away from the road and gives it an assuring squeeze. "Thanks, Quinn, I really appreciate it," I say as I squeeze back.

We arrive at the Fabray household. The Lopez's and the Fabray's are practically family so there's no awkward tension when I waltz in their house without warning. "Hi, Judy," I say as I drop my bag at the door and give her a hug. "Oh Santana, Hi honey," she says as she hugs back. I release and grab my bag from off the ground and go upstairs to Quinn's room where she is already propped up against her headboard on her bed with her nose already stuck in a book.

I go to my side of the room, which consists of a single bed, bedside table, and a small dresser. I empty the contents of my gym bag into the dresser and flop onto the bed. I lay there for a few seconds then turn to Quinn and she lifts her eyes off her books and just gives me the infamous 'Fabray eyebrow lift'. I roll my eyes and kick off my shoes and curl into my covers.

"You realize it's only like 2:30 right? Why are you already tired?" Quinn gets up from her bed and walks over to mine. I pull back the covers and successfully manage to fit two 17-year-old girls into a single bed. "You are the only person that knows I still like cuddles and you better not tell anyone because I have a reputation to withhold," I tell her with a stern voice as I hug her closer. "You're secret safe with me, Lopez," she says as she hugs back. I love Quinn, she's been my best friend since forever and she's always been the protective one, like an older sister I never had, even though she's 72 days older than me, it makes a difference.

We lay there for a good 10 minutes until I sit up and announce "I'm hungry". We race downstairs like when we were kids and scramble to the pantry. I grab the box of pop tarts and pull out the last one out while also pulling the finger at Quinn while mouthing "shame". She fake pouts as I tear the wrapper off. I look at her and heavy sigh as I very unevenly half the pop tart, obviously giving her the smaller piece. She smiles and I return one back. Quinn is the only person I could be vulnerable with and I'd like to keep it that way, I've built these wall for 17 years and I don't plan on getting them demolished in seconds.

Later that night, Quinn and I were watching Netflix and I was slowly falling asleep. "Whoa, better get to your bed because I do not want drool on my pillow… again" Quinn playfully pushes me off the bed. I yawn and get up and stretch. "It was one time" I dramatically shout. Before walking over to my side of the room I give Quinn a good night hug. "Night Quinny" I sing. She hugs back giving me a good night kiss on the cheek. "Night Sanny," she says as I walk over to my bed and bury myself in the covers. Quinn is my best friend and no one can take that away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Santana's POV

The whole first week flew by really fast. It's not like anything fun or new happened. Class and Cheerios and that's about it. It feels like I have nothing to look forward to anymore, other than Coach Sue being on my ass more than usual. I used to be excited to go to Quinn's during the week but since I live there now I'm back to square one.

Sunday morning I feel the full weight of a human fall on me instantly waking me up. I open my eyes to my face being smothered in blonde hair. I use my only free hand, the other being crushed under the weight, to brush away the hair and see Quinn completely lying on top of me with a big grin on her face. With that free hand, I jab it into the sides of her body above her waist knowing it's her tickle spot. She reacts by jerking up, lifting some weight off me, just enough to build some strength to push her off me completely. Quinn falls on the floor only to catch me shortly after. She winces at the sudden loss of air as I land on her and I just laugh. "Okay...enough" Quinn manages to wheeze out with her last remaining breath. I slowly roll off her and stand up, lending a hand to help her up too.

We go downstairs for a quick breakfast before getting dressed for church. Judy made eggs and a lot of bacon for Quinn (fatass) while Russel, Quinn's dad, sat and read the paper. We quickly finish and race for the shower in Quinn's bedroom. Even though I may be the guest in this house nothing comes between Quinn and her hour-long showers. I managed to grab Quinn's ankle and pull her down the stairs, no Quinns were hurt in the process, making just enough time for me to run to her bathroom and lock the door behind me. I, not so quickly, shower and brush my teeth and finally exit the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around my slim body.

Quinn gets up off her bed and walks into the bathroom in a huff pretending to be mad, I give a cheeky smirk as she closed and locks the bathroom door. Meanwhile, I scavenge through my dresses to find one of my planned church outfits. Today I'm going with the white blouse and black jeans with my pair of converse and the leather jacket I wore on the first day here. As I'm doing my makeup and hair, Quinn finally exits the bathroom as I did, in a single towel wrapped around her fit, slim body. I use Quinn's vanity and open a drawer to find all my makeup that I keep here stored away. "Looking hot San," Quinn says as I feel her eyes scan my outfit. As I turn, Quinn has just finished zipping up her cute baby blue dress. "You, on the other hand, look adorable," I say as I walk over and pretend to pinch her cheeks. She swats my hand away and we laugh.

15 minutes pass and it's 9:50 and mass begins at 10:00 so Quinn and I add some finishing touches and we leave the house. Quinn's parents are a part of the church so they have to get there earlier meaning Quinn and I have to drive there ourselves.

In the car Quinn was touching up her lipstick when she asks "You're going to be okay by yourself, right?" I look at her with a crinkle between my eyebrows "What!? you're leaving me alone? Where are you gonna be?" I ask with genuine concern and worry. "Oh I forgot to mention it, I joined the church choir, my bad, sorry San" she apologizes as we pull into the church parking lot. Perfect, I'm being left alone in a church that I've never been to knowing my 'condition', praying to someone I haven't talked to in 10 years and may I add that I'm considered a sin due to my sexuality. Perfect, just perfect.

I don't blame Quinn I just wished that she told me sooner so I could prepare for it. We get out of the car and she gives me an apologetic hug, I could never turn down a Quinn hug so I hug back indicating that what she just mentioned didn't bother me. We walk together until we reach the doors and we go our separate ways. I watch as Quinn joins the band and choir that literally consist of her, Rachel Berry the Broadway wannabe, her boyfriend Finn Hudson and a brunette girl that I don't recognize.

I scan the whole church, it was pretty full having no empty pews. I walk over to the most empty one and sit by a blonde girl around my age, one seat between us. I didn't see her properly because on a daily basis I avoid eye contact with anyone but I managed to look up once or twice and my eyes caught in hers.

Ocean.

Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, I could almost drown in them if I stare at them long enough. I realize what is happening and quickly avert my eyes back to my dirty converses and dig my hands deeper into my leather jacket pockets. Judging by the boy's arm slung around her shoulder she was taken, but a girl can dream.

As mass begun, I just kept slumped in my chair not really paying attention and minding my own business until I feel like as if I'm being watched. I glance over at Quinn, it wasn't her because she was busy rearranging sheet music, I glance over at the priest checking if he's calling me out for not paying attention, then I realize it was closer than I thought. Without making it obvious I used my peripheral vision and identified the culprit of the lurking eyes. The girl next to me looks like she hasn't broken the gaze with me since the accidental eye contact (which was spooky by the way).

I ignore her as I do and finally some song is beginning to be sung. We all rise before we start singing. Quinn and only Quinn know my passion for singing. She is the only one that has ever heard me sing and she knows how much I enjoy doing it. As the band began to play I see Quinn send a quick wink at me before she starts singing.

I join in, with the help of the other churchgoers but I may have gotten too into the song I sang louder than everyone making my voice vivid and clear for everyone to hear, so much for keeping singing a secret. As the song finished, half the church was in awe. I blush as many people turned their gaze towards me. I see Quinn and she signals me to meet her where she is after mass. I just nod and sit back down.

Post-mass, I walk over and I give her a hug. She hugs back and we stand there for a while. I haven't gone that long alone before with my 'condition' let alone doing something that I haven't even done publicly before. Quinn is my safe place and no one can take that title away from her. She knows how much I love her and she's my best friend. We release and she looks me in the eye and says "I'm so proud of you, you know. I know how much you love singing and you did it beautifully" She takes my hand and squeezes it. "Thanks, Q" I whisper and smile.

"Oh, Marley" Quinn gestures to the quiet brunette in the corner. "Marley this is my friend Santana, Santana this is Marley Rose, she goes to Grace Elise" Marley shyly smiles and shakes my hand. "I heard you earlier, when you were singing, you're really good" she compliments not looking up from her shoes. "Thanks, Marley, I heard you too, you're very talented" She lifted her head up and smiled with a little blush. She's adorable and I wasn't lying, she was good.

"I have to say, Santana, your voice is quite powerful, not as much as mine but it's something we may need in this so-called choir we have" Rachel approaches me with a smile that seems too big. "Uhh.. maybe, Wait Rachel, aren't you Jewish?" I question with a sight chuckle. "I will do anything to become known in this town, no matter what the cost, hell I would be a Christmas mall elf if I have to," she says in a serious tone. "Okay…" I turn and hook my arm in Quinns as we leave the church.

"I want you to meet someone," Quinn says, practically dragging me in every which way until I'm pulled into an aggressive halt almost falling over. My eyes are on the ground and I see shoes, one pair of men and one for women. I follow the trail up their bodies to see the owners of the shoes and stop at their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Brittany's POV

She is an Angel. This mystery Latina beside me is a literal angel. Her body, her smile (even though she hasn't smiled at me, I've seen it) and God, her voice. Her voice is the sweetest, softest and gentle voice I have ever heard. Angelic. Ever since she sat next to me, my eyes haven't left her body. I'm literally caught in a trance just by looking at her. I'm pretty sure Sam is uncomfortable but I don't care, she is a Goddess.

I'm practically hypnotized on the spot and in full amazement, how can a human be this perfect. My eyes dragged along her caramel skin picking up every scar, every freckle every perfect imperfection. When I look at her that whole world disappears behind me and she is the only thing I see. She finally noticed me staring and looks up and I capture her chocolate brown eyes, too bad I'm lactose intolerant because if I weren't I would've drowned in that milk chocolate.

I tried to make my staring subtle like pretending to check my bag when I'm actually running my eyes down her legs or pretending to check down the pew for people I know when I'm actually trying to get the perfect front view of her, like I said, subtle.

But when she started singing, don't get me started on when she started singing. I mentally record every little thing she does (not creepy, just research), like how she closes her eyes when she belts a few notes or that cute thing she does with her hands when it's a long, passionate note.

I don't know how long I've been staring at her, 10 maybe 15 minutes but in my eyes, it feels like forever. I'm suddenly rudely interrupted from my daze when Sam nudged me that mass was over. I've been staring at her for a whole hour. I quickly stand up, remembering I came here with Sam and hook my arm in his, still not breaking the connection. I see her walk over to the band to greet Quinn Fabray, the daughter of the church coordinators, and give her a big hug. Do they know each other? I finally exit the church and Sam broke the silence.

"You okay Britt?" he asks "You weren't paying attention for the whole mass," he says in a concerned tone. "Y-y-yeah, I'm fine just have a lot on my mind" I manage to say. "Hey, what's up?" Sam is now holding my shoulders looking at me in the eye. I quickly think of an excuse to distract him from my inattentive acts towards him. "It's nothing, just … school stuff" More like a beautiful Latina that is the literal definition of perfection. "So it wasn't the girl that was sitting next to you that is currently approaching us right now…" Sam announces and I quickly turn around and am instantly silenced by who I see before me.

Quinn's POV

I walk into the church and greet both Rachel and Finn and greet Marley as I help her set up, then I examine the pews, subtlety searching for Santana. I finally see her sit down and I can finally relax. I worry about her, She may look badass and bitchy but she's the most fragile person inside knowing her 'condition'. She's never been good at solitary situations that's why she is always around me. I occasionally check up on her but it looks like I'm not the only one. I see a girl sitting next to San doing what I'm doing but for much longer. Every time I check up on San, she is too as if she hasn't stopped.

I couldn't recognize the girl so I ask Marley who probably goes to her school. "Hey Mar, who's that girl next to the boy with fish lips" I whisper. She giggles before answering "That's Brittany S Pierce, she's a senior, like you, and that's Sam uh- something". Brittany S. Pierce. She goes to the Catholic High School that this church is connected to, Grace Elise Catholic Girls High School with Marley but she's a junior.

I see her with her presumed boyfriend but yet she can't take her eyes off my best friend, she's practically drooling. Interesting. Rachel slightly shakes me to indicate that we're about to start singing. I stand up and see that Santana sees me and give her a wink. I am the only person that knows she loves to sing I love seeing Santana doing what she loves and being herself, I feel like a proud older sister.

As we start singing I can distinctly hear her voice over everyone else, it's strong, passionate and pure. I smile as she continues to sing until the song ends. I notice that all the other churchgoers notice her talent as I did and you could see her blush all the way from the other side of the church where I stood.

But Brittany, she was bewildered, I could see it in the way that she stood there, jaw practically on the floor. That's my girl. I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the mass singing "Santana has a secret admirer" in my head, but she's not very secretive if she is blatantly obviously staring at her.

After greeting and congratulating Santana I pull her outside and search for Brittany. I spot her and her boyfriend taking amongst themselves and I pull Santana in their direction. I suddenly stop and San regains her balance and stands up straight. She fixes her blouse and looks up at who is in front of her. "Hi, Brittany Pierce, right? I'm Quinn," I say as I hold out my hand for a handshake. She politely takes my hand and shakes it, the girl has manners. "I know who you are Quinn, your parents are the coordinators for the church and are on the board for my school," she says pointing in the direction of the school buildings.

I catch both Brittany and Santana stare at each other for a couple of seconds until she was lightly nudged by the boy next to her. "Oh, how rude of me, This is Sam Evans," she displays. "And this is Santana Lopez" I motion towards my best friends, "My uh...best friend" I announce with a wink. Brittany's face dimmed but was quickly lit up as Santana went in for a handshake. The shake hands for a very awkward moment until I clear my throat. "San, we better get going, Sue wanted to run over our final routine with the Cheerios" I slightly pull her arm, which is still hooked in mine towards the parking lot.

"We better get going too, Right Britt" Sam turned his head to look at Brittany. "Uh- Y-yeah w-we better get going too, Nice meeting you Quinn, Santana" she stutters "Nice to see you, Brittany, Sam," I say with a single nod. We wave goodbye and walk towards the car. I realised Santana hasn't said a word this whole time.

As we get in the car we sit there for a few seconds until I erupt into laughter. "What the hell Q?" Santana turns to me with a concerned look. "Oh, nothing" I sigh as I start the car, "It's just that some people are so blind" I reverse out of the lot and hit the main road. "Look who's talking, Miss 'can you read that for me, I don't have my glasses and I forgot to wear contacts'" Santana jokes. "Shut up Miss 'I wear contacts now because I look nerdy with glasses'" I fire back.

We get home and Santana is already upstairs before I even get in the house. I drop my keys on the table and check the time, 11:26. I began reading a book and realised that it was too quiet. I tiptoe up the stairs and peek through my bedroom door and see San sprawled out on my bed, fast asleep. I silently laugh, she has her own bed yet she chooses to sleep on mine. I quickly grab my laptop and change into comfy clothes and return downstairs.

I open it to Netflix and play it in the background, I hate the sound of silence in my house. As that plays, I scroll through Instagram and find Brittany's account, I see we have mutual friends so I request to follow her and is quickly accepted with a request to follow me, I accept of course. I watch the rest of the movie and when it finished I check the time again and it's already 12:30 so I decided to make lunch. 20 minutes or so I hear heavy footsteps descending from the stairs. I know its San just by the way she walks because I know her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Santana POV

It's her.

The beautiful blonde I sat next to. She's so much prettier up close or when I'm actually looking at her. I once again capture her ocean deep eyes but now I get a full good look at her. Her long blonde flowing hair with her fringe pinned up, her fit, sexy body that she probably works on all the time, and her soft smooth lips that look so kissable unlike trouty mouth over there who's lips look like it could be used to clean babies heads. As we remain connected, it feels as if the world around us just disappears in oblivion and it's just Brittany and me remaining, no Quinn, no ugh Sam, no one, Just us.

I'm lost. You know that cliche thing when people say they get lost in someone's eyes, that's happening right now. The longer I look at her the more I like it. Wait, is my gay showing? I squeeze tighter around Quinn's arm that mine is wrapped around with but my eyes haven't left her. She stares to speak and it's so soft. Her voice is gentle and silvery. I was suddenly shaken to reality by Quinn mentioning my name. "And this is Santana Lopez my uh… best friend" She says as I smile at both Brittany and the newly introduced, Sam. I made the risky decision to go in for a handshake. She gladly accepts and when we touched I felt something.

A Spark.

When we touched, It felt as if we had some sort of energy exchange. Her hands were soft and warm, the kind you would want to run through your hair or hold forever. Her lingering touch ran through my entire body, sending a feeling I couldn't explain. When I came in contact with her hand, I wish I never let go. Unfortunately, we had to release. As we let go, my body memorized her touch to the last second of our connection.

I look back up to her face, trying to remember every little detail of her face so I'd never forgot it. My eyes trail down her body, grazing my eyes over her cute white summer dress that wasn't the most scandalous but showed off her gorgeous legs and show just enough- dammit Santana, that's gay. I eventually trail my eyes back up to her face again. It feels like fate has laid a hand and now we're best friends… well, when I actually say a single word to her. Yet again, my thoughts were interrupted by Quinn clearing her throat, thanks a lot Quinn.

"San, we better get going, Sue wanted to run over our final routine with the Cheerios". Fuck. I hate weekend routines, Sue does it just to piss us off, well I guess that's what I get for being co-captains with Quinn. She pulls me a bit, indicating what we're leaving because I can see that she knows I wasn't paying attention."We better get going too, Right Britt" Huzzah, the trout speaks. "Uh- Y-yeah w-we better get going too, Nice meeting you Quinn, Santana" She stammers a bit and a bright pink blush emerges from her cheeks. How cute.

As Quinn leads me towards the parking lot, I had to break the contact with Brittany. When I did, all that was running through my mind was the beauty I've captured in my presence. The whole ride home I was imaging what would've happened if I actually said something because I'm currently mentally kicking myself for not saying a single word to her, all I know is her name, school and ugh, her boyfriend. But who is she, who is Brittany Pierce?

Brittany's POV

I spun around to see that beautiful mystery Latina from earlier standing right in front of me. I held my breath and waited for her reaction. She's probably thinking "Oh it's that stalker girl that can't stop looking at me". I can't help it, she's so hot. She finally made eye contact with me and I yet again drown in the milk chocolate. Since we're outside the sun contrasted another shade in her eyes, honey-like. I can tell she recognizes me by the way she freezes and stares, exactly what I'm currently doing. Again, I'm completely hypnotized by her beauty, the whole world falls behind me and she is all I see.

Now I can take a good long look at her without being sneaky about it because who wouldn't if you look that gorgeous. From her eyes, I trail my gaze down to her lips, which were full and so damn kissable. Her deep brunette hair looks so soft and flowy, the kind I'd like to run my hands through. Next is her banging body, she definitely takes care of it. I trail lower, not making it obvious that I wanna look at her ass but I try my hardest without drawing attention. I repeat that sequence, eyes, lips, body, maybe ass. Quinn snaps me out of my trance by introducing herself.

"Hi, Brittany Pierce, right? I'm Quinn," She held out her hand for a handshake and I gladly accept, I want to make a good first impression. "I know who you are Quinn, your parents are the coordinators for the church and are on the board for my school," I indicate towards the school buildings of Grace Elise Catholic Girls High School, my school. We both send a friendly smile towards each other until I get once again get distracted by the Latina looped in Quinn's arm.

I feel a dull push against my ribs and realise that Sam is still here. "Oh, how rude of me, This is Sam Evans," Sam gives a little wave and Quinn says "And this is Santana Lopez". Santana Lopez. I've finally got a name to the goddess. It's a beautiful name, Spanish I believe, for Saint-like or holy, I've taken Spanish classes since 6th grade. Well. she definitely lives up to her name because she is probably an angel, no, she is an angel. "My uh...best friend" Quinn responds with a wink, what was that for? Are they together? I lost some hope but quickly recovered when Santana extends her arm for a handshake and I began to tense up, sweat and my breathing changed, what am I doing? It's just a handshake, no biggy. I respectfully accept and something strange happened.

A Spark.

When I touched her I felt some sort of energy exchange. Her caramel skin was soft and smooth, I could hold it forever. Her warmth flooded my body, flooding me with her energy. We sadly had to let go because it got really awkward but I absorbed all the contact until the last lingering touch of her skin on mine. I will remember this feeling forever.

Quinn has to break the news and announces that she and Santana have to go for some cheerleading thing which I think is pretty hot, I can see Santana in a cheerleading uniform. "We better get going too, Right Britt" Sam looks at me, waiting for a response. "Uh- Y-yeah w-we better get going too, Nice meeting you Quinn, Santana" I stuttered, I never stutter, I have perfect English grades. Why am I so nervous to leave her?

We wave goodbye and I watch her as she's led to the parking lot by Quinn. "They seem nice," Sam says as he leads me towards the car. "And that Quinn, pretty fine if you ask me" he pretends to air out his shirt. "You're disgusting" I playfully shove him and we approach the car. "I'm just saying," Sam says as he starts the car. "Santana's just as fine, you could even tap that" I laugh it off, "You wish". I wish.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Santana's POV

We return home and I'm already exhausted. I kick off my shoes and lay in Quinn's bed. I was waiting for her to walk into the room and kick me out of her bed but she never did so I did what I had to do. I fell asleep. An hour later I pull out my phone which was awkwardly wedged in my jeans pocket and check the time, 12:47. I trudge down the stairs to find Quinn making lunch.

"Hola sleepyhead," Quinn says without turning around to see who it is. "Hey Q, how do you know I was asleep?" I asked while rubbing my eyes, "Well I left you for an hour and you were either making a mess of something or you're asleep and judging by your raspy morning voice you were asleep, wait, in… my bed". She says as she turns around handing me a plate of food. I take it to the table in awe. How did she know? "Wait how did you know I was sleeping in your bed? Are you like psychic or something?" I said with a confused look as we sat at the table. "Yeah, absolutely." she deadpanned. I sat there with mouth open, "I'm just messing with you, I checked on you because it was too quiet and I saw you practically drowning in my sheets" she laughs. "You're an idiot, I hate you with a fiery passion that rivals the temperatures of hell " I stare her down with narrowed eyes."Geez, San we just came back from church. It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of MY bed," Quinn looks back down at her food after staring her down. We continue eating until Quinn finally broke the silence.

"So…" she trailed, "So?" I ask."No nightmares?" I ask, "Yup, as usual". I quickly change the subject "How did you like mass?" she blurted. "It was okay, boring just like I remember but I did like the singing, you did great by the way" I compliment not looking up from my food. "What did you think about meeting Brittany and Sam?" Quinn's tone changes to a more curious one. Brittany. The girl with the wandering eyes. When I did get to see her without making it obvious like some people *cough* Brittany *cough* she looked beautiful, no, she was glowing, like an angel. Angel. That's the only way I can describe her. She had the deepest blue eyes and the most contagious smile, she was really hard not to stare at.

"Helloo, San? You okay?" Quinn asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be," I say back with slightly furrowed eyebrows and a defensive snap. "Sorry, you just zoned out and your mood changed when I mentioned Brittany." She trails off the sentence as if she was waiting for my reaction. "Oh, not because of her or anything… she seems nice, Sam too… just uh… have a lot on my mind that's all" I managed to spill. Why am I nervous? Why did I get so jittery when I was talking about Brittany? Do I like her? Yes, she's beautiful and she smells nice and has a killer body and sh- wait what am I doing?! She has a boyfriend. I realised I doze off again and when I look up Quinn is doing one of her signature eyebrow raise.

"What?" I ask nervously, Does she know? "Oh nothing, it's just that you're doing that thing again," she says still smiling, "What thing?" I say curiously, I have a thing? "You do that thing with your earlobe, you roll it in your fingers" At that moment I realise that she was right, I unconsciously have been rolling my earlobe for the past 5 minutes while I was thinking about Brittany. I quickly drop my and continue eating as if nothing happened. Quinn just sits there and smiles.

Brittany's POV

According to my research and my calculations, I have gathered basic data in the field of the mystery Latina. Her name is Santana Lopez, beautiful name. Judging by the conversation when Quinn mentions the Cheerios I have acquired more data.

Firstly, she's a cheerleader which is super hot, secondly, she is still in high school which is a score. Now for the cons, I don't know if she's into girls or boys or if shes like me, super confused, and if yes, she is Lebanese, she must be dating Quinn because I saw that seductive wink.

Suddenly I was snapped into reality by Sam "Hellooo, earth to Brittany" I hear him as he waves his hand in front of my face. "Sorry Sam, just a little distracted," I say quietly. "Not the Latina again?" He jokes. "No" I laugh. Yes, yes it is.

"Come on, we gotta get you to the studio" Sam cheerfully says. Oh right, the dance studio, I have a performance next Wednesday and I need more practice. Sam thinks my routine is already perfect but I need something else to focus on other than… her.

We pull up into ZNPS, Zero Nine Performance Space, and I stumble out of the car whilst grabbing my navy blue duffle bag for the back seat. I jog towards the studio, waving at Sam without looking at him and shouting "Bye Sam, see you at home, Mike's my ride home". "Bye Britt" I hear behind me follow a slam of the car door.

The familiar scent of sweat and floor polish waft in my face as I open the double doors to the studio. Mike is already here and the other dancers are too. I quickly change from my dress to some exercise pants, sports bra, and a black tank top and out of my heels into some comfy sneakers. I pull my hair up into a tight high pony and join Mike at the front.

"You ready Britt?" Mike asks me. "Ready as I'll ever be" I clap my hands once and announce to the group "Let's get started, curtains are up on Wednesday and we need to be perfect!" We're gonna be performing in the auditorium at McKinley High School in Lima and apparently, at McKinley they are really passionate about the arts so we've gotta give it our best.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Santana's POV

Slow days go even slower when you're bored. It's only Wednesday and nothing exciting has happened since, I can't believe I'm saying this, but nothing exciting has happened since church. We do have a pep assembly later on this afternoon but it's probably going to consist of a sad, sad performance by the glee club, aka Rachel hogging the spotlight.

It's 2:30, that means it the pep assembly. The bell rings but a message from Principal Figgins unexpectedly follows it. "All students to the Auditorium for the pep assembly, we have a special guest with us today" Principal Figgins deadpans into the PA system.

I give Quinn, who's been linked with me arm in arm this whole time, a curious grin. Finally some action in this dead school. We make it to the Auditorium and the curtains are shut, ooh I like a good mystery. Quinn and I sit near the front where Coach Sue has reserved seats for her cheerios, one of the only decent things she does.

The Auditorium is loud and echoey, especially with over 500 students in it at a time it's a hassle to quieten down. Suddenly a loud boom came from behind the curtain, grabbing everyone's attention. The show has begun.

That boom was followed by another and another and the pauses between each boom became shorter and shorter, building suspense until the curtains flung open to expose what looked like to be… a boy, an Asian one. "Hello everyone, My name is Mike Chang, co-Leader of ZNPS, Zero Nine Performance Space right here in Lima, today my troupe and I will be performing for you and this performance might just inspire you to join our team, so watch and enjoy. Q and A at the end, thank you" Mike announced with a little bow at the end, So freaking charming.

He was joined onstage by another person, a girl, tall and blonde and as she reaches the middle of the stage music starts playing. Together, they move in sync with each other, swift strokes and moves. The boy, Mike, was so strong and proud in his movements, you could see it in the power of his actions. But the girl, this mystery girl, she motions were pure and passionate, you can see that she puts a lot of feeling and emotion in her gestures. They were soon joined by other talented dancers until their set ended. My eyes never left the blonde girl.

Mike and the girl were smack bang in the middle of the stage with their head bowed. When applause and cheering erupted in the Auditorium, the dancers we're drowning in praise. The girl looks up and scans the crowd and instantly stops when she meets mine. Ocean. I could recognize those ocean blue eyes anywhere, they belong to Brittany.

Brittany's POV

I raced out of the front doors of Grace Elise to meet up with the others at ZNPS. I was still in my uniform so it was pretty hard to run in a skirt but I'll manage. My dance bag dangles and bumps around as I run, making it even more difficult.

I finally reach the studio and I race in huffing a puffing, "I made it, it's okay, I made it" I put my hands on my knees and catch my breath, everyone stares at me and laughed in a good way. "Britt, we don't leave in another half hour" Mike walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Aw man. So I ran out of math for nothing?" I say with a disappointing tone and a pout. I am one of the only people who understand the concept of infinity, making math super simple for me and now I missed it.

"Oh well, more time for rehearsal" I jump up and jog towards the changing room to change into our uniform/outfits, black exercise pants, black sports bra, a white muscle tee, the kind that you can see my bra through the sides, with the ZNPS logo on the front and out team hoodies around our waists, mines yellow because it's my favourite colour.

5 rehearsals later and we're ready, more than ready. We pile into the van, Mike in the drivers and me in the passenger seat. The drive isn't far, just a few blocks away, only a 10-minute drive.

We all exit the van and as a group walk towards the school, William McKinley High School.

We were greeted by their principal, Principal Figgins "Welcome to McKinley!" he says a little too enthusiastically. "This way to the auditorium" he leads us through the hallway towards the auditorium. As I walk down the hallway I see posters for all the clubs at McKinley. The football team, brainiacs, glee club and the Cheerios. Cheerios… sounds familiar but I just can't put my finger on it, doesn't matter, I need the focus on the dance anyway. As I snap out of it the group is at a halt. "Here we are, enjoy" Principal Figgins opens the doors exposing a large stage at the front and hundreds of chairs lined facing it.

"This is huge," I say in awe as I prance down the aisle towards the stage. I hop on the stage and test the floors, it is definitely bigger than the studio. I get so lost when I dance like when I dance, everything and everyone disappears and I let my body do the working. "Britt! One more rehearsal before we go on?" Mike snaps me out of my trance and signals to go behind the curtain. I'm so ready!

I hear loud chatter from behind the curtain, indicating that there are people present. I take a couple deep breaths and peek the slightest out the curtain. I get taken aback by how many people there are, it's a full house. My chest begins to get heavier by the second, we haven't performed live to this many people, the most we're performed to is a couple old folks homes and some girl scouts because none of us had money to pay them for cookies.

I start pacing and combing my fingers through my hair, I was legit panicking. Mike found me and ran towards me "Hey, hey, hey, Britt, It's gonna be okay, your routine is awesome and everyone is gonna love it trust me and maybe we'll get new members," he says the last part with a goofy smirk on his face, he and I knows how much we need new members in the studio so this is a perfect opportunity to invite new members.

"Okay, we got this" I nervously huffed, finally calming my nerves. I heard our cue, the boom, and we all ran into our places. I was on the west wing and will come out to do a duet with Mike after he welcomes us. The music began after I walk on stage, the lights were too blinding to see the crowd, which was good, and I began to dance.

Dancing is everything. I've been dancing for as long as I remember and every time I do it I get a rush of this feeling that I can't explain. It's like a mixture between exhilaration, euphoria and peace. Dancing is the only thing that makes me feel like I'm in paradise. The only way I describe this feeling is… Love. I love dancing.

Before I knew it, our set was over and I was deafened with applause. They dimmed the lights so I could actually see the crowd and all of the people were clapping, cheering and whistling. It felt so good. I roughly scan the crowd, quickly sweeping past until I see them. The same chocolate brown eyes that are practically embedded in my brain. They belong to Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Quinn's POV

The performance was amazing! There was so much passion and feeling in their moves and the dancers were spectacular. When the dance ends, about the whole school stood up and applauded, I would hope so because they were great. When they all took a bow I glance over at Santana and she's frozen like literally struck. It looks like she's looking at someone on stage and having a staring contest. I look up at the stage to see a blonde girl, tall and slim, and her reaction is almost identical to San's.

I look harder at who it is, who is capable to leave the Santana Lopez shocked? I squint my eyes and finally identify the girl. Brittany. From where I'm standing I can see her breathing increase as they stare longer.

I do nothing. I just watch them intensely stare at each other. It's not weird, I'm just trying to read the situation. Are they staring because they recognize each other? Or more than that? They stay there for a few more minutes until the Auditorium hears someone clear their throat in the microphone.

I pull at Santana's arm, suggesting she should sit back down, she obeys but never averts her eyes from the blonde. The auditorium was suddenly silenced when a voice began to speak. "Hi again everybody, Mike Chang here and now I am joined by my co-Leader of ZNPS, Brittany Pierce" Brittany gives a little wave. "Now it's time for the Questions and Answers segment. So any questions about us or the dance or ZNPS, so ask away" he gestures towards the crowd. People began asking questions. Someone in the distance that I can't recognize asks, "Do Y'all go to the same school?" Mike lifts the microphone to his mouth and answers, "Uh no we don't, I go to Clyde Martin's and…" he passes the microphone to Brittany "I go to Grace Elise" she gives a shy smile when the next question was asked by… ugh, Rachel.

"Do you have singing programs at ZNPS?" Brittany answers this one since she's still holding the microphone, " Yes we do actually, at ZNPS we have dancing, obviously, singing, which I'm also in, and acting programs all available there" I didn't know Brittany sang, interesting…

Santana is still staring at her. I need to do something to make her stop because it's getting creepy. I make the risky, yet well-thought decision to partly embarrass both Santana and Brittany. I need to test something, my theory.

I wait till Brittany is holding the microphone when I stand up to ask a question, "Hi Brittany, Mike, I was wondering if someone was interested in joining ZNPS where would we sign up?" I say in my most polite tone. I look at Santana again and she's stopped staring at Brittany and is now intensely staring at me.

I see Brittany's face light up as she walks to my side of the stage to answer the question when she realised who I was, and most importantly who's sitting next to me. "Uh-hh Hi Quinn, well-l yy-you…" She was speechless, the girl couldn't even make out 5 words without running her hand through her hair or clearing her throat. I could tell that she knew San was next to me by the way her eyes darted between me and then a little to the left, where Santana was. I look at her and look back at San and she has sunk into her chair, even though it's quite dark I can see a blush through her caramel skinned cheeks.

She was heroically saved by Mike who answered my question "You can either go to our studio building on Farren Street, it's not hard to miss, it's the black one with this logo" he holds up the front corners of his muscle tee displaying the logo, "graffitied on the front and side or there is a sign-up sheet on your way out on the right" he gives a nod and I give him back a friendly smile. Brittany still stands there as if she was… lovestruck.

Santana's POV

I don't remember much since the Q and A. The performance was amazing, no scratch that it was breathtaking, literally. I legit can't breathe, it's either the performance was that good or who was performing. All I remember is her, just her. Her every move, motion, gesture, all memorized and engraved into my brain. I was afraid to blink because I was scared to miss even a second of her talent, but I eventually had to because my contacts were drying up.

She's perfect.

When her eyes met mine, the word disappeared again, like at church. Nothing else existed or mattered when I look in her eyes. It felt like we've been staring at each other for hours. I'm flushed with this feeling that I can't explain, she makes me feel things I can't explain.

I was sadly dragged out of the auditorium by one Quinn Fabray, shoving past everyone else. She stops me in front of a sign-up desk and released her death grip on my wrist. "Are you gonna sign up?" I ask in curiosity displaying a cheeky smirk. "Yeah, maybe, will you do it with me?" she begs with a puppy pout on her lips.

"Uh, maybe not Quinn, still not comfortable with that stuff, you know" my smirk fades and I look down embarrassingly. "I totally understand S, take your time," She says as she bends down and signs up for the singing and acting category. "Acting aye Q? You'll ace the fake crying and purposeful bitch" I laugh as she slaps my shoulder.

We were suddenly separated by… ugh, Rachel, diving for the sign-up sheet. She managed to signup and befriend/scare the volunteer at the desk until she pulls something out of her pocket, her metaphorical gold stars, of course. I roll my eyes and quickly scan the area for a certain blonde.

The auditoriums double doors are slammed open and out walk the ZNPS crew, including Brittany. She's wearing the same thing as before except her urban yellow hoodie is now on. She looks good in yellow. She and Mike split from the other dancers and greet some students.

I suddenly start to freak out when I realise Brittany, accompanied by Mike, were walking towards the signup stand where Q and I were standing in front of. My heart started to beat a lot faster and my palms started to sweat, why am I nervous? She's just a dancer, really talented, beautiful, fit, sexy, graceful... angel.

"Oh hey, you're the one who asked the question about sign-ups… Quinn, right?" Mike points towards Quinn with a friendly smile. "Yeah, that was me" Q smiles back. "Good to see you signed up for not only one, but two programs" Mike peers at the signup sheet on the table. "You guys did so great earlier, good to see you again Brittany" Quinn compliments and looks at Brittany with an arched eyebrow.

I felt very excluded from this conversation so I decided to sneakily tiptoe out of the group. I was unsuccessful because I felt Quinn grab my arm, reeling me back into the group, even closer to her than before. "Oh Brittany, you remember Santana, right?" Quinn's gaze alternated between Brittany and me as if she was waiting for one of us to react first.

"How can I not" Brittany cutely says, until realising what she said and turned 5 shaded redder. I'm still looking down and blush at what she says. I look up again to once again be lured into her eyes again, I look back down at my white cheer shoes, blushing even harder. "Are you signing up?" she asks, I know she's asking me because I can feel her eyes scan for my reaction.

"Uh, no I'm not, sorry," I say sadly, not looking up to see the disappointment in her eyes. "Well you should, you have a really good voice" she encouraged, "Really?" I curiously look up, I didn't know she heard me sing before. "Yeah absolutely, I heard you at church, uh I mean, everyone heard you, it's not like I was uh listening for you specifically, it wasn't hard to miss since you were sitting right next to me" she nervously rambles whilst running her hand through her soft blonde hair.

"Hey, Brittany," I try to calm her down and stop her from rambling and she instantly stopped after she heard my voice, "Thank you, it really means a lot," I say reply with a genuine smile. She sends back the same smile. "But will you ever signup, not now obviously, but maybe?" She asks, kinda desperately, "Maybe, I'll think about it," I say back with a smirk. "Promise?" she holds up her pinky, like for a pinky promise. I playfully roll my eyes and bring up my own pinky and interlock it with hers. "I Promise".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Santana's POV

"Deep thoughts, Lucy Q?" I tease Quinn as we drive home together, I know this because when she's deep in thought she clenches her jaw and knits her eyebrows together creating a crinkle. "Yeah" she doesn't look up at me, she just keeps focusing on the road. "What's on your mind Quinny?" I was twirling my silver heart stacker ring on my index finger. "Oh nothing, just how you are so WHIPPED!" she shouts, startling me out of my daze. "W-w-what?! I'm not whipped" I object, how am I whipped?

"You like Brittany don't you?" She jumps her gaze between me and the road, waiting for my reply. "What!? No, I don't!" I defend in a higher tone than my bitchy rasp. "Yes you do, do you wanna know how I know?" she asks already knowing the answer. "Enlighten me," I sarcastically say as I slump lower into the passenger seat.

"Number one: I have awesome gaydar, how do you think I knew you were gonna come out to me when you did" I remember that day so clearly. Q continues, "Number two: You go all high and pitchy when you're obviously lying or guilty" So that's how she knows when I'm lying about who ate the leftover bacon, "And finally Number three: You never pinky promise. Even when we were kids, you would never accept my pinky promise, you would always do knuckle promises" she finally adds. I get a flashback of when we were kids, I would smack down Quinn's pinky and insist on knuckle promise (if you break the promise you have to scrape your knuckles on the pavement). "I still have scars you know San," she says while waving her prominently scarred knuckles in the air.

An awkward silence drowns the car, "So do you? Like Brittany?" She repeats but softer and nonchalantly. I know that there's no point in lying because she is the only person I trust so I spill.

"I don't know, Yeah she's nice and pretty and talented, I just, it's hard you know" It's hard to talk about this stuff but I'm glad I'm doing it with Quinn than anyone else. I can feel tears building up and my vision blurs, Ugh, this is why I don't open up often but Quinn knows just what breaks down my walls.

We pull into the driveway and hit a sudden stop "Oh San, it's okay, it's totally normal to have a crush, c'mere" she leans over the middle compartment of her car and pulls me into a warm hug, "hey, why are you crying? This is a good thing" she comforted me, still in a hug. I nuzzle deeper into the crook of her neck still crying, tears seeping through her cheerios uniform top. "Yeah I know, it's just that I've never felt this way about a girl or anyone before and it's a little overwhelming, I just don't want to do anything wrong, hell I don't even know if Brittany is gay, she has a boyfriend" I say crying a little harder. "Don't worry about that, you'll be just fine" Quinn hugs me tighter and we eventually go inside.

Brittany's POV

"Honey, I'm home" I joke as I drop my car keys into the tray next to the front door. No answer. I kick off my black vans, still carrying both of my bags, my school one and my dance one, I walk into the kitchen to find Sam watching football. I throw my dance bag at him (which was only filled with clothes) it his head to get his attention. He turns around to finally acknowledge my presence. "Hey, Britts! How was your performance today? Bet you killed it as always" he pulls me into a rough yet friendly hug making us fall onto the couch together.

"It was good, saw someone today too," I say as we both lay on the couch, football playing in the background. "Oh yeah? Who was it?" he asks, prodding my sides and stomach, trying to make me fess up. "You remember when we were at church the other day, those two girls that we met, apparently they go to the school I danced for today," I say, not trying to make it obvious that I know them well. I get up and grab both bags and walk in the direction of the stairs, "Oh yeah, did you say hi?" he asks me "yeah I did and Quinn, the blonde one, she signed up!" I say a little more excitedly.

"That's awesome Britt!" Sam jumps off the couch and gives me an even bigger hug than before. Sam has always been supportive of my dance and passion for performance, so news like this is a big deal. He lifts me off the ground and spins me around still in his arms. He finally put me down and I proceed to go up the stairs.

"Proud of you Britty!" I hear him shout from the bottom of the stairs as I reach the top. I smirk, roll my eyes and shake my head, he can be such a dork sometimes. I throw my bags on the coat hanger in my bedroom next to my bedroom door and plonk onto my bed.

I whip out my phone and search Instagram for one Santana Lopez. I find her profile and check on it, one mutual friend, Quinn, and see that she has it on private. I make a very risky decision to request to follow her, instantly regretting it afterwards. I throw my phone onto my bed and head for my desk and open up my laptop. Mike emailed me the list of people who signed up.

I roughly scan the names of a couple people, Mercedes… Kurt… Rachel (weirdly with a gold star next to her name)... Blaine… Quinn. Seeing Quinn's name reminds me of what happened today.

Firstly, I was dumbstruck when I saw her, while I was one stage I might add, Secondly, I might have made her uncomfortable with my comment, classic Brittany and Lastly, I might have pressured her into doing something she doesn't want to do. Ugh, I made a really bad second impression.

I reopen my phone and my heart skipped a beat. I open it to see that Santana has accepted my follow request. I click on her profile once again only to see that angel again. Selfies, sunsets, pictures of food, she was so interesting. I notice that a lot of her photos are with Quinn. Do they go out? Are they together?

I get snapped out of my thoughts again when I get a notification saying I have one follow request. I open it to see none other than Miss Santana Lopez herself. Request confirmed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Quinn's POV

I drive down Farren Street searching for the building. It's Thursday and according to the email I received from ZNPS, today was the first rehearsal slash meet up with the new members. I spot the black building on the left and pull into the parking lot.

I grab my stuff and head towards the big buildings double doors. That then leads to a waiting area with some familiar faces from McKinley, The gay kid, the other gay kid, Mercedes from math and… ugh, Rachel. I also see Marley from church so I decide to say hi to her. "Hey Marley, what are you doing here?" I pull her into a short hug and she accepts it by hugging back, "Oh I'm doing the singing program here, Brittany convinced me to join" she shyly smiles.

Speaking of, Brittany and Mike walk in with huge smiles in both their faces. "Welcome everybody!" Mike announces. Everyone cheers and claps. I scan the area and recognize someone standing next to Brittany, Sam. I remember because his lips are so big compared to his face.

"So today, since there are so many of you, we'll be splitting you into 3 groups" Mike continues to explain, "I will be taking the dance program, Brittany will be taking singing since Shelby is out, and Sam over there" He points to the blonde boy, "will be taking the acting program" Mike claps his hands and shouts, "Let's do this!"

I decided to do the singing program today, which was with Brittany. I walk towards her and she noticed me. "Oh hey Quinn" She smiles, "No Santana?" she asks, I can tell she's a little sad because there was some disappointment in her tone. "Uh, no, not today Brittany". "So you guys are close?" she curiously asks, "The closest" I reply until I was interrupted by Sam barging after Brittany.

"Hey Britt, can I borrow your phone for this session? I was planning on doing the Evan Evans thing but I left my phone in the car" He somehow politely and eagerly asks. "Yeah, sure no problem Sam," she pulls out her phone from her bra and hands it to him, "Thank you so much Britty" he kisses her on the cheek and runs off.

"Britty aye?"I try to contain my laughter. "I know, it's stupid, he's called me that since we were kids" She embarrassingly blushed, looking down, "Well I think it's cute" She looks up and I smile at her. "Shall we" she gestures to the studio "Yeah definitely" We walk together inside and begin the program.

Santana's POV

Quinn just texted me saying that she'll be home in 20 minutes so I decide to make use of my time in the house alone. Both Judy and Russell are out so I have the house to myself. Q knows I'm not good with being alone so every once in a while she'll text or call me asking if I'm alright. With my 'condition' knowing that someone is there makes me feel really safe.

I go to Quinn's room and decide to finish my homework before she gets home. I pull out my textbooks and laptop and lay them out on the floor, I work best there. I also grab a pair of headphones and plug them into the laptop and open Spotify. I listen to music while I work but this one song stops me and I listen hard to the lyrics. I've listened to this song for a while and before the lyrics meant nothing, but now they have some sort of meaning that is reaching out at me.

_Find myself in a house I've never been before_

_I'm wasted and I'm dancing dizzily_

_I know you would think I'm so far out of character_

_Cause you know me_

I hum the tune, analysing the lyrics word by word trying to understands what it's trying to say.

_I guess I came here looking for distraction_

_In a part of town we never used to go_

_Keep my body busy so my head might just forget what my heart knows_

I start to sing the lyrics, slowly understanding what it's trying to tell me. Flashes of a certain blonde appear in my mind as the chorus arrives.

_And all I'm thinking about is not thinking about you, about you_

_All I'm thinking about is not thinking about you, about you_

_If only I could lose my mind_

_Then maybe I would find a way out_

_But all I'm thinking about is not thinking about you_

I belt the chorus with full emotion and passion. Ever since the talk with Q, the other day all I'm trying to do is stop thinking about her, but I know I can't. She has this energy that lures me in, keeps me in this trance and locks me away forever.

The song continues and so do I. Every word of that song hit me and they seem so accurate. I close my eyes and imagine her, remembering her looks, her smell, the way she felt and the way she made me feel.

_I'm thinking about you_

_Now thinking about you_

_Not thinking about you_

_I'm thinking about you_

The song ended and I open my eyes to find, 1: tears running down my cheeks, all the way down to my chin that I quickly wipe away and, 2: Quinn standing in the doorway, clutching her bag and watching me from there, somehow knowing and being completely oblivious to the situation.

I stand up and run towards her and give her the biggest hug, crying into her shoulder, "Whoa, slow down badass, what's with the hugging and the crying, it's a duo I'd never thought to see" she tries to lighten the mood but there's no point, I continue to cry.

"Hey, San," she sits me down on the bed and kneels in front of me so we're almost at eye level. She grabs my hands and holds my chin up and wipes away travelling tears, "It's gonna be okay, you have nothing to cry about" she comforts me and continues, "I saw Brittany today…" she trails. I look up to the sound of her name, "You did, pfft obviously you did, you went to the studio" I laugh off my own mistake. "She was looking for you today at the studio, she was sad that you didn't come" Brittany wanted me to come today?

"Well next time you see her, tell her soon, I'll join soon" I announce to Quinn as she nods, obeying orders. I wipe away the last of the tears and clear my throat, Quinn was about to get up and go but I stopped her, "Q, can you stay for a while? It's just that you've been gone too long and I need someone right now" I whisper. "Of course San" She drops what she has and walks towards me on the bed and I get in and pull back the covers and she gets in. "What else did Brittany say?"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Santana's POV

It's only been a day and I've already changed my mind. According to Quinn's schedule, there are no programs on till Sunday afternoon so I build up the courage to go to the studio. After school, I tell Quinn that I'm going to the Lima Bean with Kitty (who I absolutely hate) and she actually believed me. I know I shouldn't lie to Quinn but I want to do at least one thing without her guidance, as much as I love it and her I need to grow up.

I wait till Quinn left the parking lot of the school when I began to walk the other direction. I find Farren Street and spot the studio. I'm hoping that it's open and that a particular blonde is there too. I've never been so nervous around someone and I hate it, she makes me feel things, good things though.

I pull open the double doors and they swing open, that's a good sign, and a poke my head through. Music. There was music playing, indicating that someone else was here. I walk in and follow the sound. I find the source of the music inside what looks like a dance studio, mirrored walls, a barre and a piano in the corner. I push open the doors as quietly as I could so I could see who was inside.

Fortunately, it was exactly who I was looking for. Brittany. In the middle of the hardwood floor, she captured every beat and converted them into dance moves. Her swift movements, her strong posture and her gentle gestures all work in symphony together creating magic.

I leant against the door frame, trying not to distract her, I was leaning on one shoulder with my hand up to my ear, rolling my earlobe, Quinn was right, I do have a thing. In the middle of a full spin, she looks in the reflection of the mirror to see me standing and watching. She stumbles and recovers herself from falling and turns towards me. I swallow dryly. I've been seen.

"S-Santana?" She manages to say, eyes widened and voice shook. "Uh, yeah, sorry for staring," I nervously look down and fidget with my rings. "Oh that's okay, you just scared me a little, I thought I was alone" she chuckles while mirroring my nervous head bow. "So," She walks over to the speakers and lowers the volume. she lightens the mood by perking up herself and her tone, "what can I help you with?" she politely asks with a big smile. "Well, I put a lot of thought into this but I think I want to join ZNPS," I say with a confident smile.

"That's awesome San!" she sings out. Huh, San, only Q calls me that but it sounds so familiar from her mouth. "Well, you should know, I never break a promise," I say holding up her pinky and she immediately linked with mine and waved it around. "One problem," her tone drops, "There's no rehearsal till Sunday after church and that's when you can audition" my smile slowly drops. "Or…" My face lights up again waiting for her to finish the sentence, "you could just audition in front of me because I am co-leader after all and I make the final cuts" she gives me a toothy grin. My smile enlarges and I hug her unconsciously. She gets taken aback for a second before she hugs back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

I was the first to pull away, realising what I just did, "Uhh, sorry about that, it's just that I wouldn't have done it on Sunday anyway, I can't do that kind of stuff" I'm so embarrassed and had an epiphany realising that I haven't told anyone that before in my life, except Quinn. "That's all good I just need to tell Sam that I'll be late coming home today, no biggy" she whips out her phone and starts dial his number. Ugh, Sam.

Brittany's POV

"Heyy," I say into my phone, Sam on the other side, "Hey Britt, what's up?" I walk around the studio with the phone to my ear. "Just wanted to tell you I'm gonna be home late today, Santana's here and she wanted to audition" I whispered trying not to draw attention towards myself by mentioning her name.

"That's fine Britty, I'm at Mike's anyway, just text me when you're done and I'll pick you up" a rush or relief floods me, "Thank you so much Sam, see you then" I say back "No problem Britts, see you" I smile when I say my last goodbye, "Bye… dork" I hang up the phone before he could think of a comeback.

I turn to find Santana sitting at the piano, staring at the keys. "You ready?" I asked sitting next to her on the piano stool. "Uh yeah, can I use the piano?" she politely asks, "Yeah, of course, go for it" I get up off the stool and drag one of the chairs from the side next to the piano. "Whenever you're ready" I smile at her and she smiles back almost identically. I've been craving her voice since that one time in church and now I get to hear it exclusively.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I'll be singing The Village by Wrabel" she heavily exhales and the first notes of the song ring from the piano.

_No, your mom don't get it_

_And your dad don't get it_

_Uncle John don't get it_

_And you can't tell grandma  
'Cause her heart can't take it  
And she might not make it_

She pauses and I could see tears well up in her eyes, and her breathing hitched. Hands still in the black and white keys, she quickly calms herself down and continues.

_They say: Don't dare, don't you even go there  
Cutting off your long hair  
You do as you're told_

_T__ell you: Wake up, go put on your makeup_

_This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow_

She closes her eyes, causing a couple of tears to fall from her eyes. I had the urge to stop her and wipe her tears away and give her the biggest hug but I just sat there, listening and taking in her voice that has yet again left me speechless.

_T__here's something wrong in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_They stare in the village_

_In the village, oh_

_T__here's nothing wrong with you_

_It's true, it's true_

_T__here's something wrong with the village_

_With the village_

_T__here's something wrong with the village_

She stops there and just sits in silence. Her hands slide off the keys and we both sit there in silence. "Santana," I whisper, "That was incredible," I say and her face lights up as she looks into my eyes. "Really? I thought crying made it worse" she looks back down at her lap and wipes runaway tears.

"No, don't apologize for being passionate" I get up and sit next to her again and wrap one arm around her. "But may I ask, " I turn towards her, "This song meant something to you, didn't it" Her chocolate brown eyes met mine, locked together. She said nothing. "It doesn't matter, it's none of my business anyway" I attempt to leave but she grabs my arm and stops me.

"No, it's okay" she gently says, pulling me back down next to her. "I listened and sang that song, the first few days after I came out and Quinn was the only person I've sung it to, until now" she bows her head embarrassed. She's gay? I sit there and take in what she said. "I know its stu-" I interrupt her, "Don't finish that sentence because A: I hate that word and B: It's not, you have an emotional connection to a song that makes you feel safe, there's nothing stupid about it" I comfort her. She leans her head on my shoulder and we sit there for a while.

Santana breaks the silence, "So did I get in?" she curiously asks, "Absolutely, definitely, positively" I say back with a laugh. "That's awesome, thank you so much, Brittany, it really means a lot. Hope I wasn't a burden today" she gets up and grabs her stuff. "Oh of course not, my pleasure, I'd do anything to hear you sing again" I blush and get up to lead her out. We talked for what felt like hours, we were trying to get to know each other "So Sam was okay for you to stay behind with me? She asks totally out of topic, "Yeah definitely, why wouldn't he?" I confusedly say, narrowing my eyes. "Don't you go out?" She asks and I erupt into an obnoxious laughing fit. She looks at me bewildered.

"Sam is my twin brother"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Quinn's POV

I hear the front door open and close and fast footsteps running up the staircase. Suddenly my bedroom door swung open and a blurred figure jumps and hides in Santana's bed. "San?" I mark and close my book and walk toward her bed. "Uhhhhh" She moans under the covers. "What happened today?" I sit on the end of her bed and wait for her response. "I'm sorry Quinn" she pulls the blanket off her head and displays a sad pout.

"Sorry that you lied to me and went behind my back and went to see Brittany" I deadpanned while Santana's mouth formed an 'o" shape. "How-w, w-what?" she was stunned. "Let me explain, 1: You hate Kitty, even I know that, why would you go the Lima Bean with her?" I pause and carry on, "2: you went high and pitchy when you told me, obvious lie. 3: rear view mirrors exist, I was watching you walk the complete opposite direction to the Bean and lastly 4: you accidentally grabbed Brittany's hoodie" I point at the pile on the floor containing her school bag, my cheerios jacket and Brittany's yellow hoodie.

Santana sinks back into her bed. "Hey S it's okay, I forgive you, but what happened?" I yank the covers off her head to see her looking back at me with pursed lips, "Sam" is the only thing that left her lips. I furrow my eyebrows, "What about him?" I'm so confused, she's upset about Sam? I thought she liked Brittany.

"He's Brittany's... BROTHER!" she practically screams. A smile has never formed faster on San's face till now. "That's great! I so thought they were dating" I realise how stupid that would be now. "Also…" Santana trails, "I auditioned for ZNPS today" she quietly says trying not to get my attention.

"You did what!?" I shout at her while literally throwing myself on her, closing in for a hug. "How? Why? When? What?" Questions spill out of my mouth. "Q...can't… Breathe…" S wheezes when I realise her underneath me. " Get off her and she takes a long deep breath in, "spill" I demand. "Okay hold on a second Lucy, a girls gotta breath" She holds her hand to her chest, steadying her breathing.

Santana's POV

I explain everything to Quinn, the song, my little episode and opening up to her. "You really like her, don't you?" Quinn says looking me straight in the eye. "Yeah I do, she makes me feel things," I say clutching my stomach and chest. "Awww, Sanny has a crush" Q chant as she skips to her own bed and picks up her book and begins reading again.

I roll my eyes and get changed out of my cheerios uniform and into something more comfier. I grab some sweatpants and a crop top from my dresser and proceeded to go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I walk out I find Quinn fast asleep with her book on her chest, slowly rising and falling as she steadily breaths. I grab her book and place it on her side table and pull up her cover and kiss her on the forehead whispering "Night Quinny".

I walk to my side of the room, sneakily grabbing Brittany's hoodie from off the floor and take it with me to bed. I curl up in my covers with the jacket close to me. I grab my phone, which was on the side table and check Instagram. I see a new dm and I open it.

Message from Brittany Pierce.

I nervously open it and see her message.

[From Brittany]

You did awesome today :) can't wait to introduce you to everyone on Sunday xx

[To Brittany]

Thanks, Britt xx Means the world 3

[From Brittany]

Btw you don't happen to have my yellow hoodie? I couldn't find it at the studio

I clutch the hoodie harder, inhaling the scent of it. A mix of vanilla and her own scent. The sweet smell fills my nose and I text her back.

[To Brittany]

Yeah, sorry I accidentally grabbed it before I left

[From Brittany]

Oh, that's fine, just wanted to know where it was. Now I know it's safe I can stop worrying. You know what, I'll swap you, bring back that one because it's my favourite and I'll give you one of my older ones, I've got grey, blue and red

Brittany is offering me one of her hoodies? I will gladly accept it but why?

[To Brittany]

Okay, but are you sure?

[From Brittany]

Yeah definitely, I have so many I was planning on giving them away anyway.

[To Brittany]

Thank you so much, Britt! I'll take the red one :)

[From Brittany]

You are very welcome, take it as a thank you gift for your amazing performance today xx It's getting late. Good night?

[To Brittany]

Yeah, better get some rest, school tomorrow, Goodnight Britt :)

[From Brittany]

G'night San xx

That was the last thing I saw and remembered before I fell into a deep slumber, still inhaling the sweet scent radiating from Brittany's hoodie.

Brittany's POV

It's almost 9 and I finally call Sam "Hey Sam, I'm all done, can you pick me up now?" I'm standing outside of ZNPS with my phone to my ear, pacing around the streetlight pole. "I'm on my way, but do you want to have dinner out today?" He offers, "Yeah sure, Pizza?" I suggest "Perfect meet you there" he ends the call and I begin to walk towards the main road.

I was contemplating what happened a couple hours ago. When Santana left, I danced for almost 3 hours because dancing either clear my mind or helps me concentrate. Santana thought me and Sam were dating? I find that hilarious and disturbing at the same time, I know me and Sam are close but not that close. A gust of wind disrupts my thoughts, it's getting cold and I couldn't find my hoodie anywhere but I'm positive I brought it with me.

Santana's angelic voice rings in my ear, warming me up, as I walk down the street. That reminds me to congratulate her one more time. I find my phone in my pocket and click on Instagram. I send her a quick dm and she replies almost instantly. I continue to text her, killing time while waiting for Sam.

I find out that she has my hoodie, thank God because that one is my favourite. I offer her my other three and she chose the red one but I decided to give her all of them as a gift. I check the time and it's almost 10 so I say goodnight. I'm a night owl and I enjoy the light that shines off the moon and all the thousands and millions of stars that shine just as bright.

Sam finally pulls into the parking lot and steps into the parlour. "Sam!" I wave out from the booth, he sees me and sits down "I already ordered, meat lovers with extra pepperoni and olives?" I point at him and he nods, "Correct Britty" he laughs. "How was the audition? Did she get in?" He eagerly asks while sipping on a Dr Pepper I ordered him.

"Definitely! She did awesome" I change my tone to a more excited and happier one, I just love talking about how talented she is. "There were even tears…" I smirk at Sam waiting for his reaction, "Oh no Britty, Did you make her cry?" He jokes, "Of course not, the song she sang did" I remember the whole thing, the song, the lyrics the way she sang it, filled with emotion and passion.

Our pizza arrives and we began to eat, "I'm just kidding, you can't make anyone cry" He nudges me and we both laugh, "you know what was the funniest part of today?" I said still laughing, "What?" he mumbles with his mouth full pizza. "Santana thought we were dating" Sam practically chokes, "What!?"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Santana's POV

I can't believe I'm saying this but can't wait for church. This is the thing I crave. A couple days ago I would've dragged my feet through these dirty hallways but since the contact with Brittany, I have a strange spring in my step.

It's Friday, that means two more days till I see Britt and I honestly can't wait. If I could I would burst out of class an run to her school, but I thought, mmh, better not. I last through last hours of the day and it was finally the weekend.

Fortunately, Saturday was a breeze. I basically slept through the entire day, no matter how much Quinn tried to wake me up, I stayed snuggled in my bed with Brittany's hoodie on inhaling her smell while I can.

Sunday finally rolled around and I got excited. Quinn and I went through the same routine as last time, but instead of her waking me up I did this time. I throw back my covers and run and belly flop onto Quinn's queen bed. She jolts up to the sudden weight on her back. "San! Get off me! Fatass" she mumbles into her pillow since her face was squished against it.

I roll off and lie next to her. "I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go to church" I get on my knees and start rocking Quin back and forth, trying to wake her up. "Okay okay, I'm up, bitch" Cranky Quinn has arrived. I get off her bed and run towards my dresser, I grab another outfit I prepared, the grey dress and black heels with my signature leather jacket.

"Someone's possessive" she rasps as her finger point, trailing up and down my body. I've worn Brittany's hoodie to bed for the past 3 days and it probably smells like me more than her. "Shut up," I say poking my tongue out like when we were kids.

Downstairs, Breakfast was ready and eaten and the annual race to the shower was on. Ultimately, I lost today so I sat on my bed and waited for Q to finish. I pull my phone off the charger and open Instagram.

I open my dms with Brittany and began typing. A huge smile stretched across my face when she instantly answered.

[To Brittany]

I'm a bit nervous for today :(

[From Brittany]

You're gonna do great xx I promise. Do you have my hoodie?

[To Brittany]

Do you have mine?

[From Brittany]

Hahaha very funny

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and Quinn walks out, wet hair to one side, wrapped in a towel. That my cue. I get up off my bed and run towards the bathroom. 30 minutes later, I'm out and getting dressed. While I was doing my make up Quinn spoke up.

"So I was talking to Rachel… " ugh, Rachel, "continue" I trail, "And we both think you should join the church choir" I look into the mirror seeing Quinn through it and I turn to look at her. "I don't know Q, seem a bit extreme" I nervously press my lips together while applying my mascara. "Come on San, everyone in the church has already heard you and you sound great, please? For me?" Quinn begs and pouts. "Fine, for you" Q jumps up and down and hugs me from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder.

At church, instead if finding Brittany (which was my initial plan), I walk with Quinn to the choir stands. There stood ugh, Rachel, Finnocence and that Marley girl. I awkwardly stand by Quinn and clutch tighter on her arm.

Like every other mass, I got bored so I subtly look for a particular blonde but was rudely interrupted by another certain blonde, nudging me to stand up. I obey with a frown and realise we're singing. I began singing, eyes closed and I could feel so many eyes on me. I ignored it and when the song finished I get distracted by the same bright blue ones staring right back at me. Brittany.

Brittany's POV

Sam and I enter the church and I instantly look for a specific Latina. Sadly my eyes never met the chocolate brown ones. "Why the long face Britty?" Sam teases, "can't find your latina lady lover?" he softly elbows me and I playfully push him away "No… yes" I admit.

I fell into a sad slump. I was so looking forward to hearing her sing today, now all my hope drained from my body. The mass felt slow and boring without her presence. We stood up to sing and it reminded me of her, how much she loved singing. I kept my head bowed and didn't even sing.

Something caught my attention. That voice, that same voice that has been stuck in my head for the past 3 days. It's here. I throw my head up and searched for the source. I look in the pews in front of me, behind me, down the aisle and I couldn't find her. Suddenly I realise she's being amplified. I dart my vision towards the choir and there she was.

An Angel in my Midst.

There she stood, eyes closed, hands doing that cute thing and her voice filling the whole church with her angelic voice. I feel a huge grin emerge from my lips and I look down embarrassingly. That's my girl, well not MY girl but my girl. When the song finished she finally opened her eyes to eventually meet mine. Bright blue meets chocolate brown.

After mass, I literally ran out of the church in search for Santana. I see her with the rest of the choir. I slowly approach them, not making it obvious that I was in a hurry. I tap Santana on the shoulder and she immediately spins around. "Brittany!" She pulls me into a hug and I gladly accept. We hug tightly and finally release. "I thought you weren't here," I told her, "so you were looking for me?" she grins and makes me blush, "it's okay I was looking for you too" she winks.

I realise that we're not alone and so does Santana, "Oh, Guys, this is Brittany, she goes to Marley's school, she's a dancer" I give an awkward wave and Santana introduces me to everyone, "You know Quinn, and this is Rachel Berry" Oh yeah gold star Rachel from ZNPS, "I know you, Rachel, you were in my program on Thursday" I remind her. "And this is Finn Hudson" he gives off an awkward half smirk.

Quinn finally enters the conversation, "You guys we better get going, sessions are on in 30 minutes" Quinn eyeballs me, "Right Britt?" Oh, shoot yeah, I have to prepare everything for rehearsal. "Yeah I better get going," I say my goodbyes and start walking away when my upper arm is caught in someone's grasp.

"Forgetting something" It was Santana, she was holding a bag with something inside it. My hoodie. "Oh yeah, yours, I mean your one, is in the car, follow me" I grab her soft, caramel coloured hand and we reach the parking lot. I open the car to reveal all 3 hoodies sitting in the back seat.

"Since you are my favourite, I wanted to give you all three" I hold out all three hoodies and hand them to San. "No Brittany, I can't take all of them" she tries to take just one but I insist, "No take them, I get one every year and they don't even fit me" I lie, the fit me perfectly fine.

She finally accepts my gift and pulls me into another hug, "thank you, Brittany, thank you so much, I owe you one" she rests her chin on my shoulder. We break apart and I still crave her touch.

"You probably should get going, see you in like 10 minutes?" she laughs, still hugging all my hoodies. "Okay see you then" I get in my car and start to drive out. I watch Santana wave from the rearview mirror and I wave back.

I suddenly get a call, my phone is connected to the car so I answer it, it's Sam. "Hey little bro, what up?" I say a little too enthusiastically, "Where are you?" He asks, "I'm driving back from church, where are you?" I ask. "I'm at church. You're my ride". Oops.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Santana's POV

I carry Brittany's hoodies back to the car where Quinn was waiting for me, occasionally bringing them up to my face for a whiff of her scent. "What'cha got there San?" Quinn asks as I get into the passenger seat of the car. "Just some of Brittany's hoodies that she doesn't want," I say with a big smile on my face when I mention her name.

We arrive home and we quickly get dressed out of our church clothes into something comfier. I slip into some long exercise pants, sneakers and one of Brittany's hoodies, the grey one. I pull it over my head and see it's a little too big for me. Just how I like it.

I race back downstairs to find Quinn in some grey sweatpants and an AC/DC crop top and a black baseball hat. We get back in the car and head to the studio. I manage to secretly sniff the inside of the hoodie, intoxicated by the familiar smell of vanilla and the blonde's signature scent.

"You ready?" Quinn asks, with some concern, "Yeah" I slowly heavily exhale, "I think so" I shove my hands deep into the front pocket of the hoodie to find a tightly folded piece of paper with my name on it. How did this get there?

I unfold the paper to reveal multiple digits on the paper, eventually realising that it's Brittany's number. I pull out my phone and type it into a new contact. "What you got there?" Quinn peels her eyes off the road to see what I have, "uh uh, keep your eyes on the road, I don't wanna die today" I joke as I shove the paper back into my pocket, "It was just a candy wrapper in the hoodie, that's all" Not rubbish, I think, Definitely not rubbish, this might be the most valuable thing I own.

We reach the building and I almost jump out of the car while it was still moving in excitement. I haven't been this excited to see someone since I came home from a week-long trip to Hawaii and Quinn, was who I wanted to see the most. But this feeling is different. This feeling is filled with euphoria and genuine joy, which I haven't experienced in a long time.

Brittany is like a drug, ecstasy, and I'm high as fuck on her.

We finally park and I can finally swing the car door open without getting physically beaten by Quinn and run towards the building. I slightly aggressively swing open the studio's double doors and my eyes were instantly glued to a meticulous blonde beauty.

Even though we've just met, I feel as if we've known each other for years, like Quinn and I. In the span of a couple hours I've learnt so much about her and vice versa. I feel so comfortable talking to her and safe even.

_Flashback to the other day_

"_So you're gay?" She quietly asks, "Um yeah, came out a couple weeks ago" I continue to fidget with whatever I can, buttons, straps, rings, trying to distract myself. "Are your parents okay with it? Sorry for all the questions" she looks down embarrassed, "No it's totally okay, I want to talk about it, I don't talk to people about this other than Quinn and I trust you" I pause and look at her, she's looking at me with heart eyes._

"_Um, my parents are okay with it, shocked obviously, but they're okay. Actually, they're on a cruise right now and I'm staying with Quinn" I smile to the thought of my parents, I actually really miss them. "So you and Quinn are close?" She looks me straight in the eye, "the closest" I smile. Quinn is like a sister to me, I don't know what I'd do without her._

"_It feels really good to talk to someone, it feels like my body wakes up" I softly say, locked vision with piercing blue. "Yeah, I really like talking to you too, and if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here" she grabs my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. "Ditto"._

_Flashback ends_

I sneak up behind Brittany and cover her eyes with my hands and whisper in her ear, "Guess who?". She tries to wiggle out of my grip my is very unsuccessful. "Guess" I whisper again with a rasp "Well, your hands are too soft to be Sam, Mike is too tall for the hands to come from someone shorter than me and according to the scent of this jacket, Vanilla, It's you, Santana" She quickly spins around, taking me off guard and wraps me in a hug. She pulls away and looks at my outfit, "looks good on you" I couldn't do anything but stand there and blush.

Brittany's POV

This session was a lot more fun than any other. Not like anything exciting happened, other than a particular Latina was here. I kept my eyes glued on her almost the entire session, I couldn't help it she looks so cute in my hoodies, a little too big for her. I don't think she knows but my The ZNPS logo isn't the only thing printed on it, my name is printed on the bottom of the back of the jersey as if she's my property.

After the session and the 10-minute long goodbye to Santana, I already miss her. I decide to text her when I get home. I didn't forget Sam this time and we drive home together. He's driving so I pull out my phone to see if Santana got my note.

I see a new message and I pray it's her. It was. I could wait any longer to text her back.

[From Santana]

Sneaky aren't you ;)

[To Santana]

I needed it to be cute and subtle

[From Santana]

Giving me all your hoodies is subtle?

[To Santana]

Do you want me to take them back then?

[From Santana]

No no, I'm sorry don't take them :(

[To Santana]

I'm just kidding ;) you look better in them than I did

[From Santana]

How can you not look good? It's impossible

Is she flirting with me? My deep thoughts were interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. "Busy there aye Britt?" Sam noticed my attention divert from him to my phone. "Uh yeah, It's just Santana" I grin at her name. "Do you like her or something?" he jokes. I laugh with him. Wait, do I like her?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Santana's POV

The whole next week was way more exciting than I anticipated. Every morning I wake up to a text from Brittany, Next, I'd wear her red hoodie to school because it matched my cheerios uniform, then I text her between or during classes (because who actually pays attention) and the best part is on Thursdays and Sundays I actually get to see her. This routine went on for almost a week until something unexpected happened.

"Meet me at the studio after school" I hear Brittany say through my phone. She called my halfway through Spanish and I had to tell Mr Shue that it was my parents on their cruise and he believed me, sucker. "Why? We don't have rehearsal till tomorrow?" it's Wednesday and she already wants to see me, why? I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see her too but the way she said it almost made her sound desperate.

"I can't wait that long," She says, making me more excited. "Okay, meet you then, love you, Bye Britt-Britt" I end the call after I hear her say "can't wait, love you too, bye San". Our relationship has evolved into the casual 'love you' and nicknames, but I wish that we'd go further. Ever since I've been with Britt I've been less of a bitch and I like how I feel around her.

The day just had to feel even longer after the call with Brittany. Periods felt like years and I almost died of boredom until I was saved by the bell. I jump out of my chair and dash toward the door. I run down the hallway and I see Quinn on my way out and I stop to quickly tell her something. "Hey Q, I'm off to see Britt, see you tonight" I kiss her cheek and run off before I could get a response.

The studio is a good 20-minute walk from school, 10 if you run fast enough and I was running faster than enough. I reach the building and I already see Brittany standing at the doors, unlocking them. I start to pick up the pace.

I run even faster at the sight of her, I quickly step up the stairs and embrace Brittany into the biggest hug from behind, laying my face on her back since she's taller than me. "Hey Sanny" Brittany softly says as she spins around, still in my grasp, to face me and hug me properly.

I love her hugs. She's taller than me so that means the slightly lifts me up and she's so strong and warm, I never want to let go. "I missed you so much" she whispers, "I missed you too" I whisper back. We let go and walk into the studio with linked pinkies. Ever since I joined ZNPS Britt always reminds me that I kept the promise she made to her that day.

We sit in our special spot, in the back room there's a secret door behind the main door and is basically invisible when the main door is open. In the secret room is where Britt and I hang out. I plop down on the couch in there and Britt playfully sits on my lap. I snake my arms around her waist pulling her closer. "I have some news" I blurt. She shifts her position to face me, still sitting on my lap. "Thanks to your radiant persuasion, I decided to join the… glee club" I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear and react.

She jumps out of my lap but quickly returns in a straddle. "That's so awesome San!" she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into maybe one of the biggest hugs we have ever had. I can feel her heart beating against mine since there is no distance between our bodies. She finally unravelled from our hug and instead of returning back to the conversation something else happened.

Brittany pulls away first, lifting her chin off my shoulder, instead of returning to her proper posture she slows down when she's in front of my face. I feel my breathing becoming restricted, making it hard to breathe. I could practically feel her breath on my dry lips. Our eyes were locked together in silence.

I slowly slash subtly slash seductively lick my lip to stop them from drying up even more. I can never get sick of the colour of her eyes, bright blue that is literally luring you in. Her hands slow run up from around my neck and cup my cheeks. She slowly leans in, eyes flicking between my lips and my eyes. I mirror her actions, alternating gaze from her blue eyes to her soft pink lips.

The distance between us finally is closed when our lips met. Heaven. That's what it felt like.

Her pillow soft lips against mine, it felt like a perfect fit. Our lips move in rhythm I could taste the cherry chapstick she was wearing. It felt like fireworks between us, The whole world vanished and it was just me and her. I attempt to lean in to deepen the kiss but she freaks out and pulls away. Just when it was going so good, I probably ruined it.

"I sorry I shouldn't have done that" she stammers, climbing out of my lap and sitting next to me on the floor while I was still on the couch, "y-you just came out, a-and we're best friends a-a-and you're dating Quinn and I was stupid of me to-" that statement snapped me back into reality. "What? You think me and Quinn are dating?" I ask with furrowing my eyebrows. "Y-yeah, don't you? Dammit, I'm so stupid" she nervously stutters, looking down.

"Hey, hey hey, Britt, what did we say about the 'S' word?" I remind her, "And no, Quinn and I don't go out, we're just best friends, she's like a sister to me" I lift her chin up to make her look at me in the eye. "So you're single?" She whispers, "Like a Pringle" I joke to try and lighten the mood.

"So…" I trail waiting for her to realise what happened seconds ago. "Oh" she manages to say, I assume the realisation flooded her. "San I am so sorry for jumping on you like that, it was just that-" I cut her off my returning a kiss. This time she was taken by surprise. She quickly recovers by kissing back with just the same amount of passion I was putting in.

She returns back on my lap without breaking the kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck while I wrap around her waist. She pulls me in close and I don't object. I feel her tongue run over my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I accept. I open my mouth and our tongues danced in harmony.

Who knew kissing girls was so nice, her lips are soft, she smells nice and she's really gentle. I've kissed a fair amount of men in my past and it's not worth a buck. They are rough, their stubble itches and they smell like they've been soaking in body spray. Yup, I'm gay, definitely gay.

We slowly pull away, wishing we didn't and I return to her ocean blue eyes. This time instead of turning and freaking out, a smile tugged at her lips. We just sit there and smile until I ask the million dollar question, "So, you like girls too?" She looks down and takes a deep breath in before responding.

"I was confused, I couldn't tell if I liked girls, but now, after what just happened, has just help me confirm that I am… bisexual" she gives a nervous smirk and I pull her back into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Britt, and I am super honoured to be the person that has helped you show your true self " I hug her tighter. "Thank you San" she mumbles into my shoulder.

"Can I confess something to you too?" I ask. "Shoot" she pulls back and looks me in the eye, I realise she's still sitting on my lap but I don't oppose. "You were actually my first girl kiss too" I bow my head in embarrassment. "Awww, Sanny I feel so special" she blushes and bites her bottom lip. "You are, very" I quickly peck her on the lips and she changes from a straddle into a cuddle.

"I like you, Britt," I say stuffing my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her signature essence. "I like you too, San" She snuggles closer, which is practically impossible because there is zero space between us. "No, I'm serious. The first time I saw you I thought you were an-"

"Angel," we say in synchronicity. "Yeah, I thought you were an angel too" What are the odds that both Britt and I thought of the same thing when we saw each other. Soulmates. We lay there together for almost 3 hours, sleeping until we were rudely interrupted by a ringing coming from my school bag.

"It's probably Quinn" I peel myself off Britt, which I wish I didn't, and answer the phone. "Hey, Quinn, what's up?" I croak, my voice is raspy and groggy since I just woke up. "You don't happen to still be with Brittany? Who am I kidding, you're with her now. Well, tell her both of you to have to get home right now because her parents are here" Why are her parent here? "Why are they there?" I concernedly ask, "Before you ran away I was gonna tell you that they were coming over for dinner since they are active members of the church and my parents are the coordinators, Now get home now and bring Brittany" She demands and hangs up. I turn to Brittany, who is still sprawled on the couch, "I guess we're having a family dinner together" I announce. "What?"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Brittany's POV

We quickly arrive at the Fabray's. San and I changed into some comfy clothes to make it look like we were at the studio rehearsing. We get out of the car and I quickly run over and give her little peck on the lips. "You're gonna be fine" I could see her chest rapidly rising and falling. "We just kissed a few hours ago and now I'm meeting your parents" she panics and begins to pace back and forth, up and down the driveway.

"You know you're really cute when you're nervous" I lean against the car and watch her walk back and forth, in my hoodie, she waves the sleeves around trying to calm her stress. I couldn't take it anymore, I grab her by the arm and pull her in for a kiss. As soon as my lips met hers she instantly calmed down, her body relaxed and her breathing evened out.

"You should calm me down more often" she mumbles on my lips. "We should get going" I kiss the corners of her mouth and grab her hand and start walking towards the front door. Santana takes the lead and opens the door for me. "I'm home!" She yells into the house. I quickly see who I know is Quinn's mother Judy attending the door. "Oh Santana, just in time" San and I detach so she could hug her properly. "Oh, and you brought Brittany too, good" She pulls me into a hug too, "Nice to see you Judy" I politely say as we enter the house.

I walk in behind Santana to find my parent on the couch with Quinn's dad chatting but no sign of Sam. "Uh, we're gonna go wash up," Santana tells Judy, "We'll be down in a bit" She grabs my wrist and pulls me up the stairs. "Oh, can you get Quinn down here and help me with dinner" I hear Judy shout right before we get up the stairs.

We reach what I assume is Quinn and Santana's room. She opens the door to reveal… the unspeakable. Sam and Quinn were making out on her bed. "Ahhhh!" both Santana and I scream, startling the lovebirds. Quinn and Sam jump off each other to see us standing at the door. "This is just rich" Santana chuckles. "Hey, Britt…" Sam was turning a bright shade of pink, but nothing compared to what colour Quinn was.

"Q, mom wants you downstairs to help with dinner, if you're not too busy" Santana teases sending her signature smirk."Uh, I'll go do that now" I haven't seen someone leave a room so fast. She was quickly, yet appropriately timed to make it not look like they were making out, followed by my brother. I send him a confused glance before her left.

"That was awkward…" We quickly enter the room, closing the door behind us."I'm gonna shower, pick whatever you want to wear out of the closet or the drawer" She points to the closet and the drawer on the other side of the room "They aren't even your clothes, are they?" I suspiciously ask. She pops her head from the bathroom, "We just caught Quinn making out with your brother, I pretty sure she won't mind" she returns back into the bathroom, shutting the door, I quietly chuckle. I walk over to what I think is Santana's side of the room and look around. I walk over to her bedside table and spot a pile of polaroids. I flick through them, mostly her and Quinn and some of her family.

Next, I run my fingers across the bed and sit on her bed and lay face down on her pillow, smells like her coconut shampoo. I lay there for a bit until I eventually fell asleep. I was instantly awakened with soft lips on mine. I shoot my eyes open to see Santana hovering over me, "Mmmh, I'm up" I mumble through the kiss. She retracts and stands up straight in what it looks to be only in a single towel.

"Like what you see?" She teases. I clear my throat and make my way to the closet. I pull out a nice blue dress that didn't fit me lengthwise, being a couple inches above my knee. I look over my shoulder to see San's full bareback as before she put her bra on. I snap back looking forward and pretended I didn't enjoy what I saw, but I did, I really did.

I walk over to Santana's drawers and open finding a black hoodie that is 1 size too big for her, which will be perfect on me. I pull it over my head and is attacked by the scent of her still lingering inside the hoodie. I cuddle deeper into the hoodie, absorbing as much or the smell as I could.

"Ready?" I turn around to see Santana standing there in the most gorgeous dress, a maroon half sleeve lace dress with her hair slightly curled and little makeup. "You look gorgeous San" I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me, she responds by snaking her arms around my neck. "You don't look too bad yourself" she smirks before she leans in at pulls me in for a kiss. I tighten my grip around her waist, pulling her in too.

Our lip touch and it was magic all over again. Her plump pink lips fit so perfectly in mine, and it felt like soft clouds. My breathing becomes heavy as she leans in deeper, tongue begging for entrance that I gladly accept. I feel her soft fingers run through my hair, fingertips massaging my scalp. My hands travel up and down her sides, working every curve.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, slamming against the wall behind it and Britt and I jump off each other and see who interrupted. Quinn and Sam. Quinn stood at the door with her jaw practically on the hardwood hallway floor. She, San and I are all frozen in shock. "I knew it!" Sam shout pointing in our direction. Idiot.

I look at San who has grabbed ahold of left arm and is hugging it, trying to hide the blush. I clear my throat and everyone can feel the awkward tension build as we stand there longer. "Um, dinner's ready, meet you down there" both Quinn and Sam leave the room, and I swear I could hear them giggle down the echoey hallway. "This is gonna be a long dinner."

Santana's POV

Britt and I manage to steal one more good luck kiss before returning downstairs to see everyone waiting at the table. We decide to sit next to each other, opposite Sam and Quinn. We say grace, which is basically an excuse for me to hold Britt's hand without anyone wondering. We began to eat and small talk emerged.

"So Santana, Britty tells me you joined the performance group, singing is it?" Britt's mom, Whitney asks, "Uh, yeah, she's been really supportive and we've become really close" I smile at her and she smiles back. "Literally" I hear Quinn fake cough and I kick her in the shin under the table, "Bitch" she whispers only for me to hear it.

"Um, Sam, you seeing anyone? Someone like you must have snatched a girl by now" Russel asks as he cuts into his steak, "Yeah little bro," I hear from beside me, "who are you seeing?" she smirks as she pushes around her greens. "First of all, we're 13 minutes apart, and yes I have been seeing someone" he announces. "Are you seeing anyone Britty?" he points to Britt with his fork.

"Uh, um, well…" I see Britt swallow hard and I needed to save her. "I have an announcement" I blurt out grabbing everyone's attention. "What is is darling" Judy smiles, "I joined the glee club" I proudly say, even though the glee club is the saddest club at McKinley. "That's great sweetie" Judy praises clapping her hands. "You'll be okay considering your 'condition' honey?" she asks with concern, I haven't been reminded of my condition in a while.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's a club anyway, if it makes you feel better, Lucy will you join with me?" I sarcastically ask, batting my eyes at Quinn. "Uh, umm, fine, only if you stop calling me that" she rolls her eyes and continues eating. I get a squeeze on the leg from my right and I see Brittany signalling to come closer to whisper in my ear.

"What's your 'condition'?" She quietly asks. Oh shit. I haven't told her about it but it's not like I don't want to, I want her to know, I guess I forgot all about it since it's not really happening when I'm with her. "I'll tell you later" I whisper back and grab her hand and hold it under the table. "So Quinn," Whitney says, "Judy tells me you're a cheerleader" That conversation trails on but all I can focus on I Brittany's warm hand holding mine under that table, I feel her thumb stroking the back of my hand.

I like who I am around Brittany, like Quinn, she is one of the only people to see my soft, vulnerable side to me and I like that. She is the only one, who I don't consider a sister, that I can fully trust and talk to about anything. I am so glad I went to church that day because I think that God has laid a hand.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Santana's POV

After cleaning up downstairs, I drag Britt back upstairs but not to our room. I take her further down the hallway to the end of the hall and open the ceiling hatch and a ladder falls. "Ladies first" I gesture for her to climb up. I follow closely behind her and when we were both successfully in the attic, I pull up the ladder, restricting entrance.

I finish pulling up the ladder and I find Brittany looking around mouth agape. "Welcome to Lugar Seguro" I announce. Britt was amazed, "What is this place?" she asks, still circling the room. The room was simple and elegant. Wood floors, a couple cushions, pictures and fairy lights hanging around the room from lines of string stretching from one side of the room to another and a big glass window, moonlight streaming in.

"Oh, Safe place" she whispers, "I didn't know you knew Spanish?" I was impressed. I plop myself in front to the window so the white moonlight was streaming directly at me. Britt stops circling and sits with me. San…" she sits cross-legged in front of me and lifts my chin "I wanted to tell you, honestly, it's just, it doesn't apply when I'm with you" I spill before she could finish.

"San, I'm not angry, I was just curious, you can tell me whenever you're comfortable" she grabs both my hands and holds it in hers. I deeply inhale, and heavily exhale, I'm ready. "I'm ready, so ready" I smile and she does too. "Here it goes"

"I have Autophobia" I murmur under my breath, clear enough for Brittany to hear. I look straight at her eyes to catch her reaction. "I have a fear of…", "Being alone, I know" she finishes. "You're a smart one aren't you?" I smirk."I trust you and I want to talk to you about it so, any questions?" I offer, "How long have you had it?" she asks still holding tight on both my hands, "Basically my whole life" I shrug. "What happens when you are left alone?" this time she sounds concerned and protective, "Um, I can last at least an hour, like in church, but any longer I start to get anxious, I feel like I can't breathe," I inhale sharply, forcing my tears to stop building up, "um, I feel like I'm gonna faint, my hands start to shake and they usually end in a panic attack" I feel stray tears fall down my cheek and I just leave them. "And this room?" She looks up and around the room again, "What it means, Safe place, I come here when I feel an attack coming on and I look around and see how I'm not alone. It usually happens when Quinn's parents are out and when I can't find Quinn, I know it's stup-" I was quickly hushed by Brittany's finger to my lips, "What did I say about the 'S' word?" she jokes, "And second, having a mental illness isn't stupid, thank you for telling me" Britt says in a soft tone making me feel even safer. She wipes my tears away and I can't help but smile.

"You wanna see something cool?"

Brittany's POV

She pulls me up off the floor and enfolds me into a warming hug that I could hold her in forever. When we eventually release she pulls me to one of the lines hanging from the wall to the other. "Look" she points to the pictures on the line and I realise who they are. They're all of me. She plucks one off the line and shows it to me. "Do you remember that day?" I take a good look at the Polaroid and smile. "Of course I do, how can I not,"

The picture was from Mike's birthday, he invited everyone from Zero Nine and had a huge pool party. I brought my Polaroid camera with me and I snapped a few pictures. I put my camera down to dance and next thing you know it I see Santana taking photos of me dancing and singing and playing around. All I did was smile, not because I was in front of the camera but because who was behind it.

_Flashback to Mike's Birthday_

_I walk around the backyard, snapping some perfect candids of everyone with my trusty dusty Polaroid camera. More and more people arrive and the fun has just begun. Sam, our DJ, blasted some awesome tunes and the dance slash pool party has officially begun. I occasionally look around for a certain Latina but I was lured in with dance. _

_A familiar tune began playing and I look over to Sam and he's just plastered on a goofy grin, I look back at Mike and he already knows what's coming "2011 Regionals?" I shout over the crowd, "2011 Regionals!" She shouts back. We clear the dance floor and re-enact our very first competition together. I get so caught up in the dance when I was distracted by a certain familiar flash of light pointed at my direction._

_After my eyes readjusted I could finally see who took the photo with my camera. I rub my eyes one more time to open them face to face with… her, Santana. She's waving the underdeveloped picture in her right hand while she pulls me into an embrace with the other. I hug her back by playfully lifting her up by the waist and spinning her around in circles. "You came!" I yell, still spinning her around. _

_I place her back down safely on land and she still has her smile plastered across her caramel face. "Of course I came, because I knew you were gonna be here" her smile widens, becoming toothy and cheeky. She looks at the now developed photo in her hand a starts laughing, "You look so cute" she giggles, passing me the picture._

_She managed to capture me mid-laugh, mid-dance, looking like I'm having the time of my life. I couldn't help but chuckle too. I pass it back to her, "Here, keep it" she accept my gift and snaps a candid of my goofy smirk, "keeping this too"._

_That day turned into that night and thanks to a special someone, Puck, alcohol was introduced. Yes we are underaged, but sometimes we just need to relax. 4 beers and 6 shots later, I was activated into stripper mode. My shirt is nowhere to be seen and I think I lost my pants like 2 beers in. _

_I get up on one of the tables and start dancing, rather sexily. From up there I had a perfect view of the entire backyard. I could see everything, Rachel practically attached to Finn, Quinn yelling at everyone she passes, and Santana, sitting by the pool crying._

_I jump off the table and run towards her. "Hey San, you okay?" she turns to me and her face is mascara smudged. "I'm just so sick of being scared, you know? With my 'condition' I can't do anything by myself" She mutters, her voice was a combination of a cry and a drunken slur. I pull her into a hug and we were both taken aback by another bright flash. I see Sam on the other side of the pool with my camera, capturing the moment._

_Flashback ends_

I look up at San and she's still crying. I pin the picture back up and turn her to face me. I hold her neck, stroking my thumb across her cheek and give her a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you for trusting me," I say and she grabs my waist and pulls our bodies together. "Of course," she says through her tears, "Always"

"Quick question, the kiss earlier, was it good? Did you like it? Was I any good? Because it's been eating at me for the past-" She silenced me by placing a warm kiss on my lips. "Britt, it was perfect, I loved it, you were great, better than anyone I've ever kissed" she compliments that causes me to blush uncontrollably.

A knock comes from the hatch, "Hey San" it was Quinn, "Britt's going home now". "Yup, be down in a minute" San yells. "Well I better get going, I don't want to though" I slide my arms around Santana's neck, burying my face deeper into the crook of her neck, I feel her tug tighter at my waist, displaying that she doesn't want me to leave either.

We break apart and she looks like she had an epiphany, "Wait here," she disconnects from me and speed walks to the opposite side of the room, plucking a picture off the line and quickly returns. "Have this," she holds a Polaroid in front of me. It's gorgeous, It's a picture or her at a flower garden, looking over her shoulder with the cutest smile. "I love it" I pepper her face in kisses before once again pulling her in for a proper goodbye kiss.

Santana is everything. I've liked Santana for as long as I remember and every time I see her I get a rush of this feeling that I can't explain. It's like a mixture between exhilaration, euphoria and peace. Santana is the only thing that makes me feel like I'm in paradise. The only way I describe this feeling is… Love. I love Santana.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Brittany's POV

I stare at the photo Santana gave me. I decided to put it in my clear phone case so it will be with me at all times. Her smile is everything to me. I feel so lucky to know someone as special as Santana. The whole ride home she was the only thing on my mind. Her elegance, her beauty, her confidence, she's perfect.

I get home and properly wash up. I take a shower and brush my teeth before lying in my bed. I find my phone and remember that before I left Santana told me to call before I go to bed. I click on Santana's name in my phone (speed dial, obviously) and it only takes one ring for her to answer. "I miss you already" I hear her say through the phone, "I miss you too" I hear her cute giggle. "I had a really good time today, hell, one of the best days of my life" tell her, "Only because I was there" her tone was soft and gentle, "obviously, only because you were there, you are the only reason" I reassure her with a smile that she can't see how goofy it is.

We talk for a while until a light knock comes from the other side my bedroom door and Sam's head popped through, "Uh San, I gotta go and it's getting pretty late" a sadly say as Sam sits on the end of my bed. "Sam just walk in aye?" She sounded sure and confident, "Yeah, how did you know?" I was so confused, "'Cause Quinn just did the same," Okay, I guess this is going to be a long night.

"Bye San, love you" I make a kissing sound into the phone and I hear her through the other end, "Love you too, Britt-Britt" she also makes a kiss noise before I end the call. I almost forgot that Sam was here, I sit up and ask, "What's up little bro?". He looks slightly awkward and more fidgety as normal, he clears his throat before speaking "Um, I was wondering, well Quinn and I were wondering, what's going on with you two?" he scoots closer on my bed. I clutch Santana's hoodie that I wore today tighter in my fist.

I guess I'll have to tell him eventually, now is the time. "Well, um, I really like Santana, s-she's my b-best friend and um-" I try to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes, "she m-makes me feel really good, a-a-and at first I was confused, I didn't know what I was feeling, but w-when I'm with her, e-everything feel r-r-right" I stutter as falling tears roll down my pale cheeks and under my chin. "She makes me feel special and she trusts me and I trust her too, and she is very talented" look up and see Sam just staring. "The feeling is so hard to explain" I think of something I can compare Santana too, but there's not many that are as amazing as her, finally it dawned on me, "It's like dancing, both dancing and Santana make me feel so alive and free, they both are things that I really enjoy and bring me genuine happiness" I inhale very deeply before saying the next part.

"Sam… I'm bisexual" I confessed, I close my eyes and bow my head, scared for his reaction. My sniffles were suddenly muted my a warm body pulling me into an embrace, "I know Britty, I know" He coos as I cry harder into his shoulder. "H-h-how?" I say with a hitching voice since I was crying so much, "Twinepathy, duh" he points to his head and laughs making me laugh too.

"I had a feeling, Britt, I'm your brother, and secondly, you have never ever compared anything or anyone to dancing before and I know how much you love dancing, so I know you love Santana as much as you love dancing and you definitely love dancing" he pulls me out of the hug and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Feels really good to tell you" I huff and clearing my throat and wiping my tears away, flushed with relief. He holds me there for a little longer before I say, "So you and Quinn aye?" I tease, "aye, aye aye" I poke his stomach, forcing him to fess up.

"You're a dork, but I love you Britt, and it doesn't matter who you like, it all about who you fall in love with".

Santana's POV

I hang up the phone and Quinn is basically sitting on me. "You're here to talk to me about Brittany, aren't you?" I guess. "Yes, and specifically, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE DINNER?" Q screams and pulls me up off the bed and plonks me back down in the sitting position. "Start all the way from the beginning" she commands.

"Well it started that day at church when we first met, I thought she was the most beautiful person in the world, her eyes, her smile her body, all perfect. I thought it was just the backlash from coming out, you know, thinking every girl you see is gorgeous, but not Britt, she was an angel. Next was when she performed at school, she was amazing and so talented. When she first talked to me I almost died, that's when I promised to join Zero Nine" I look up at Quinn and she's so engaged in the story, "Uh, next, when I auditioned, I used the song The Village, you know the one I used to sing when I came out," I look up and Quinn just nodded, "I sang that for my audition and started crying and she was there to comfort me and I eventually told her my coming out story, but the weird thing is, is that I didn't feel uncomfortable, I felt safe and like I could trust her even though I just met her". I take another big deep breath in and continue, "That afternoon we talked for almost 3 hours, that was the day I accidentally grabbed her hoodie. I waited till Sunday at church to give it to her. Ever since the hoodie thing, we've become closer, we text practically every day, we hang out on weekends and we have nicknames." I look up and Quinn is still so drawn to the story.

"This is where it gets… intimate," I see Q's eyebrow cock-up, "Spill" she directs. "Well, this afternoon, Britt called me in Spanish and she said she wanted to meet up at our special spot, that's why I ran away so fast. We were just talking and playing around till I told her I joined the glee club, she got so happy she… kissed me" Quinn let out a gasp, "so today was the first time you kissed her?" Quinn asks one of her million questions "Uh, yeah, but that's not the weirdest part, she pulled away all freaked out and was rambling on and then I found out that she thought we were dating!" I state with a direct impression. "Ew no, but continue" Quinn looked slightly disgusted but too hooked to react, "I told her we don't, obviously, and then I told her I liked her and she said it back and we fell asleep on the couch until you called me, the end" I conclude the story by sliding into my sheets and pulling them over my head trying to exit the conversation.

"W-w-what?" Quinn stutters I can tell it's a big shock to her, "And that all happened today? When did you know? Is Brittany gay?" a million questions finally spew out of her mouth until she hears what's happening beyond the sheets.

I curled up in a ball and start crying, it's not sad tears just confused and lovestruck and mostly joy and happiness. Brittany is one of the only people who has introduced me to genuine glee and happiness and what it is to be loved and I love her because of that. I slowly feel the blanket being tugged from off my head.

"Oh San, I'm sorry" Quinn finally processed what was happening to me and she drew me into a hug on my bed. Eventually, she slipped into my bed, swaddling me into a cuddle. "You really like her, don't you?" she whispers in my ear, I just nodded and said, "so much". I wipe away some running tears and turn to face Quinn, "I just don't want to ruin it, ya know? I love where we're at now and I'm so scared I'm gonna mess up" I softly say, "You won't, I'm sure of it" a small smile pulled at both me and Quinn's lips.

"I told her" I come clean. "Told her what S?" Quinn and I sat up, backs leaning against the wall, "my autophobia, about Lugar Seguro, the pictures, everything" all of, well most of, my anxiety drowned out of my body as those words escaped my mouth. Quinn scooped me into a side hug and rested her head on my shoulder, "I'm so proud of you San."

And the waterworks are triggered again. I feel slow, wet tears slide down my face, I deeply inhale and exhale relief. It feels so good to talk, why don't I do it more often? That's right, trust issues. One of the things that trigger my autophobia is abandonment. I'm so scared and anxious that if I let someone into my life and trusts them, they're gonna leave me or abandon me and just leave me alone. That's why I have Quinn, I know she won't leave me and that is why I only love and trust her with my life… until now.

"Quinn, I don't want you to feel replaced, just because I trust Brittany, doesn't mean I've forgotten about you" I mention slightly unclearly due to the tears stuck in the back of my throat. "Oh San, I'm not upset that I've been replaced, I'm actually glad that you've found yourself a new 'Quinn' because that means you are growing and changing and your fighting your condition to trust people even with some consequences" Quinn kisses me on the cheek and stands up from off my bed and before she walked to her bed she turned around one more time.

"I'm so proud of you" she smiles and tucks into her own bed. I slide down the side of the wall and plop my head on my pillow, processing what just happened. Before fully falling asleep, I quickly jump out of bed and tiptoe towards my dresser and pull out one of Britt's hoodies and put it on. That night is the first night I in 3 years slept in peace, no nightmares.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Brittany's POV

I ran across the quad as fast as I could. I was so late for English and Miss Pillsbury is going to kill me. I finally reach her class and swing open the door and dash through, slamming it shut behind me. I walk to my seat, trying to draw attention to myself.

"Okay class, today are presenting the public speeches we prepared, so I choose who goes first from the attendance at random" Miss Pillsbury announces in her high-pitched friendly voice. I've been dreading speeches for the past week, yes I may have all A's in all my classes but public speeches are not for me. I pull out my English book and flick through the pages, finding the right one. I skim read it until horror struck.

"Brittany, why don't you go first" Shit. My eyes widen to the sound of my name. "Umm, okay…" I stand up and fix my uniform, looking formal as possible. I tug at the end of my white blouse, straightening it out, brush off my plaid blue and black skirt the falls just above the knee and readjust my navy school blazer.

I walk up to the lectern and place my cue cards down, my breathing started to quicken. I remember that my phone is in my blazer pocket and I quickly whip it out, checking the back to see my favourite picture of Santana. Santana. After seeing her smiling face I gained confidence. I clear my throat, "My name is Brittany S. Pierce and today I'm going to talk to you about-" I was interrupted by a loud ringing, a phone ringing.

I look around to find the owner and realise it's coming from my body. "Sorry" I apologize as I grab my phone out of my pocket to see her has rudely interfered. The screen pops up with one name. Quinn Fabray.

Why the hell is Quinn calling me? How did she get my number? I turn to Miss Pillsbury holding my phone up, "May I take this?" I politely ask, "Of course" she replied, "Um, Marley, how about you go while Brittany is taking her call". "Thank you so much, I'll be quick" I swiftly exit the classroom and answer the call.

"Hey, Quinn, what's up? How'd you get my number?" I ask as I pace the empty hallway. "No time to explain" She sounds sick, her voice is croaky and I hear her sniffle, but behind the sickness, she sounds urgent and hesitant, "What happened? Are you okay" I say in a worried tone. "I'm fine but Santana's not, she had an attack, can you go to McKinley?" Santana had an attack? "Of course I'm on my way now" I hastily said.

I barge back into the classroom, still on the phone and run straight to my bag and start packing my things. "Brittany, what are you doing?" The whole class, including Miss Pillsbury, is turned to me, I cover the mic and say "Medical emergency" and return the phone back to my ear, "What happened? Why did she have an attack?" I swing my bag over my shoulder and leave the class, waving a good luck wave at Marley before I go.

I'm running down the hallway to the exits when Quinn starts to explain "Since I'm sick she had to go to school by herself today. She told me she'll be okay on her own and I believed her, I did call her every hour telling her she'll be okay but since I'm taking all this cold medicine I got drowsy and fell asleep," She disappointedly sighs and continues with the story, "I forgot to call her for maybe two hours when I finally woke up to someone calling me. It was the school saying San was having a panic attack" I could hear her voice crack, I think she was crying, "The school knows about her 'condition' and that's why they called me but since San took my car this morning I can't get to her" the cracking turned into a full sob. "It's okay Quinn, I'm on my way," I say as I push through the main doors of Grace Elise.

"Quick Question: how do I do this?" I have no idea what I'm doing? What if I do something wrong? What if I make it worse?" I ramble into the phone in a panic. I can't do this. "Calm down Brittany, just do what you normally do when you're together" She advised. A million more questions swim through my head.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go to school alone, I shouldn't have taken too much medicine and because of that I can't help her through her attack" she cries into the phone, "No Quinn it's not your fault, don't blame yourself. You thought Santana could do it by herself and yeah you fell asleep because you were taking care of yourself and now I'm gonna help Santana through her attack for you" I reassured her. "Thank you, Britt," she sniffles, "No problem, gotta go" I end the call for better speed.

I've made it halfway and I'm not stopping now, my adrenaline is pumping through my body and I feel like I can't stop, it's so overwhelming. My mind was racing, how do I do this? I've never experienced anything like this, let alone comforting someone who has autophobia. I finally reach McKinley and I run to the Principal's office, "Principal Figgins, Where's Santana Lopez? Quinn sent me to help her," I barge into his office out of breath and puffing, "She's in the choir room" I hear him say before dashing out of his office and looking for a classroom that would remotely look like a choir room.

I've never been in a public school properly and it's so different from Grace Elise, dirtier, busier, crowded. I run through the hallways, I see people staring but I don't care, I just need to find Santana. I'm looking through all the windows on the doors, searching for a very meticulous Latina but it's no use, this school is huge.

Suddenly I see someone familiar, Rachel Berry. I run towards her and she sees me, "Why hello Brittany, back for another performance?" she was too cheery for my current situation. "Uh, no, do you know where the choir room is?" I urgently ask, "Yeah just around the corner, the first door on the left, why?" She asks. "No time, but thank you" I literally run out of the conversation and follow Rachel's directions to find exactly what I needed.

Around the corner and the door on the left, I found her. I burst through the door to find Santana in the farthest corner of the room, her knees to her chest, rapid breathing, gasping for air and her was skin pale and sweaty and tears streaming down her face. I run straight to her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey San, it's me, Britt, I'm here to take care of you" I pick her up, bridal style and place her down on one of the nearby seats. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were closed. I held one of her hands and she was shaking like crazy. "Hey Santana, hey, look at me, you're not alone anymore, I'm here". She continues to panic and nothing was working. I started to freak out.

I look around to find something that could help and then it hit me. I pick her up again, this time I could feel how fast her heart was beating through her chest, and place her down on the piano stool. When she was securely sat down, I sit next to her and place my hands on the keys, "Hope this works." I play the first key.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

I look up at Santana and she's still the same, so I continue.

_When it gets cold_

_and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

I see her eyes have slightly opened, and her breathing has slowed down, It's working. Her hands continue to shake as she attempts to wipe her tears away.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

I see her body relax and her breathing calmed. He hands stopped shaking and her brown eyes are open and I can see those familiar chocolate brown orbs. She looks up at me, processing everything and says a single word. "Brittany?"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Santana's POV

Everything was going fine when I was alone, I could do it as long as Quinn called me every hour. I pull up a picture of Britt and me on my phone and just smile. She's so beautiful. I enter the classroom and greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Good Morning class I am your history substitute, Holly Holliday," she said standing at the front of the class. I sit in my usual spot, at the back, usually next to Quinn. Speaking of, my phone began to vibrate in my hoodie pocket and I pull it out to see one of my favourite names. Lucy Quinn Fabray.

"Hey you, how're you coping?" Her voice is raspy and croaky, "I'm doing okay, a little scared but I'll make it" I say, anxiously pressing my lips together. "You're doing great San, talk in an hour" she ends the call. As usual, I don't pay attention, I slump in my chair and play on my phone until disaster struck.

"Miss Lopez, you have to take a make-up test" Miss Holliday announces. Fuck, I skipped class last week and they took a test that day. "It'll take you 2 hours and you'll be taking it in the choir room" She smiles as she walks to my desk and passes me the test. Holy shit, since she's a sub she doesn't know about my 'condition' and usually, Quinn is there to defend me. "I-I um-m uh-h" I stutter before grabbing my test and leaving the room. I find the choir room and start working. My mind couldn't focus because I was suddenly flushed with distress.

10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes. Quinn still hasn't called me in an hour and 30 minutes and I'm getting nervous. The pen in my hand starts rapidly shaking making my writing impossible to read. I could feel my heart palpitate through my chest. It's happening.

A million anxious thoughts began sprouting in my mind. Does Quinn not love me anymore? Is she leaving me? Does she not care about me anymore? I began to hyperventilate, gasping for air and I began to feel nauseous. I get off the chair and sit on the floor, I was dizzy and I felt like fainting. I have no control over my body. My hands are tingly, I hear ringing in my ears and my lips are quivering and I can't speak, I can't scream for help.

But the worst part is the thoughts. My mind is racing with anxious thoughts like how I'm going to end up alone, I am unloved, unincluded, unworthy. The overwhelming sensation of isolation drowns me. I realise I'm unconsciously crying but I let it happen. I'm flooded in panic and stress and I just want someone.

I pull my knees to my chest and now I can feel how fast my heart is beating against my knees. It feels like I'm being continuously punched in the chest. My temples start tingling and I squeeze my eyes shut. The ringing in my ears continues and I'm a complete mess. I don't know how long I've been here but it feels like years.

Unexpectedly, warm arms wrap around my body. I couldn't tell who it was but I continue to panic. My body was too occupied to process and identify the person. I hear them talk but I can't hear past the ringing. Suddenly I was swiftly carried in strong arms and sat back in a chair. My head was spinning and I couldn't concentrate.

The mystery person kept talking but I still couldn't recognize who it was, but a familiar vibe came off the person. Quinn? A teacher? I kept choking for air but it was no use, I just kept breathing too quickly for my lungs to process. My body was aching and beads of sweat dripped from my face.

Again, I was carried away but this time I was placed down on an unfamiliar seat, cushioned and squeaky. I feel added weight on the other end of the seat and something made it through the ringing barricade in my ears. Music.

My body was still a mess but my mind cleared, letting me control my thoughts. I could hear singing and the melody of the piano. The voice, a female one, echoes through the empty choir room, amplifying her voice and the piano. Her gentle voice calms me down when she reaches the chorus. I feel a flush of relaxation. There's something about her voice that sends chills down my spine. My hands stopped shaking and lay motionless on my lap, the ringing stopped and I could hear her voice so clearly.

I finally decided to open my eyes and so I could see who has managed to calm me down, wiping away all the tears and sweat to get a better look. I turned my face in the direction of which the sound was coming from, and open them. It's her. "Brittany?" I croak.

"Oh my God, Santana," she wraps me in a tight hug around my neck. "I'm so glad you're okay" she mumbles into my shoulder. My reflexes attach a strong grip around her waist. "Yeah I'm okay, thanks to you" I thank her, only Quinn and my parents have ever helped me through a panic attack.

"I had no idea what I was doing, a-and you would stop shaking and y-you were hyperventilating-" I cut off her ramble by placing my lips on hers. She is surprised but gladly accepted it. I run my hands up to cup her face, deepening the kiss. "Thank you, Britt," I say in the kiss, and she just nods.

We pull away and she leans her forehead against mine. "How did you know? How did you know I was having an attack?" I ask leaning my head on her shoulder. "Quinn called, she said one of the teachers saw you and called her, she couldn't come so she called me" Britt strokes her fingertips up and down my arm.

"Come on, let's take you to the nurse's office," she says, standing up first and offers me a hand. I accept and grab her soft hands. I stumble a bit because of the dizziness but Britt holds tight. We walk to the nurse's office hand in hand. Thank god class was still on so no one saw this, I quickly peck Britt on the lips.

We make it to the office and I lay in one of the beds. I scooch over, patting the space next to me, offering Brittany to lie with me. She climbs on and spoons me. I could feel her warm breath on the back of my neck, and I could smell her vanilla perfume. I snuggle deeper and close my eyes.

"San?" Britt asks, "Yes Britt" I respond with my eyes still closed. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she blurts, causing my eyes to shoot open, "Uh, um" I stutter since I was taken by surprise. "Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have asked-" she rambles, it's her defence mechanism. "Hey Britt," I turn so I was face to face with her gorgeous one, "I would love to be your girlfriend" I smile and I watch one grow across her face, "just one question, why now? Why didn't you wait to set up a beautiful dinner, and where I don't look like a distressed mess?" I point at my mascara dripped face.

"You are beautiful, and I did it now because I don't want you to think that if Quinn isn't available you're alone. I want you to know and remember that I am always here for and with you. And as much as you think you're alone, just remember that you now have a girlfriend that will never make you feel alone" She kisses me on the nose and peppers my face in her kisses.

"Thank you, Brittany, thank you so much, I am so lucky to have a frie- girlfriend, like you" I lean in to kiss her and she does the same. When I feel her soft lips on mine and I'm in paradise. Now the person that I trust and love is now officially my girlfriend. I love her.

Brittany's POV

We lay there in the nurse's office cubicle, Santana fell asleep around 20 minutes ago. I stay up for a bit, contemplating what just happened. Santana is my girlfriend. I did plan something else for when I ask her but since this happened I realised that life is too short and she needs someone with her at all times.

I fell asleep a little bit later, Santana lying on my chest, her head moving as I breath. We lay there for a good 30 minutes until Santana started to move around. I thought it was because she was awake or uncomfortable in the small bed and itchy blankets but when I got a better look I saw she was still asleep.

I tried waking her up but she began crying and hyperventilating. Is she having another attack? I start to freak out and I didn't know what to do. I could calm her down when she was awake but now she's asleep I don't know what to do. But I know who does.

I quickly grab my phone out of my blazer pocket and tap on my most recent call and the number dials."Come on, pick up, pick up" when the ringing is finally answered. "Quinn I need your help".


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Quinn's POV

Being sick is the worst. I woke up with a cold this morning and it frickin sucks. I tried to convince Santana to stay home and look after me, which actually meant "stay home so you don't have a panic attack at school that I can't help you through". Ultimately, I lost the conversation due to her heavy persuasion. She made a plan that every hour I would call her and check up so she doesn't feel alone.

At first, I was uncertain, the plan could never work, but then again I want Santana to become more comfortable being by herself and not depending on me all the time, not saying I don't like her around, it's just I would love to see her grow and fight. In the end, she won and we play out her plan. I lay in bed, Netflix on, cold medicine near, throat dry, nose blocked, with a high fever. A couple of episodes later I glance at my laptop clock and see it's been about an hour so I call Santana.

"Hey, San" I rasp into the phone, "Hey Q, feeling any better?" I could hear the chatter of the school in the background, at least she made it to school. "Not really, but enough about me, how're you doing? Are you okay?" The big sister in me kicked in. "I'm fine Q, feels weird but I'm okay." She reassured me. "Okay then call you in an hour, bye" I wheeze in the phone. 3 calls and 1 too many spoonfuls of cold medicine later, I was knocked out cold.

I was startled out of my drowsy nap by the ringing of my phone. With only one eye open I find my phone and lift it to my ear, not even checking who was calling. "Hello?" I groaned into the phone, "Yes, Hello Ms Fabray, there has been an accident with your friend and current residence, Santana Lopez" It was Principal Figgins. "What happened? Is she okay?" Both eyes shot open and I sat up, "One of the staff was walking by the choir room to see Ms Lopez on the floor crying and hyperventilating, we assume she has had a panic attack due to her 'condition'" All the staff at McKinley are aware of Santana's 'condition' and they know what to do in case of an attack, contact me.

"I am aware that you are absent today, how would you like us to handle Ms Lopez's current situation?" Figgins asks. Shit, I can't go help her because she took my car this morning and school is like a 20-minute drive from here, plus I'm still drowsy from the cold medicine. What do I do? A million thoughts popped into my head and finally, it hit me.

"I'll handle the situation" I instantly end the call and jump out of bed and race to my desk. I push around papers and book until I find it, my schedule for rehearsals at ZNPS. I speed read through the paper until I find exactly what I was looking for, Brittany's number. Thank God I found this, a literal lifesaver.

My hands fumbled as I typed in her number. It rang for a bit until it was reluctantly answered, "Hey Quinn, what's up? How'd you get my number?" She sounds too cheery to break the news but I have to help San. I explain everything (apart from how I got her number, she never asked again so I didn't think to bring it up) and I knew she would help her.

After the conversation, I had with Santana last night I knew there was no way Brittany wouldn't have gone to her ways to help Santana. I can tell in her voice, her eagerness and her genuine concern that she wanted to protect San. We end the call when she was almost there. I knew she would help. If Brittany loves Santana, I know how much she will do to take care of her. Even though I haven't really had the time to get to know Brittany, I trust her with my whole heart to kept Santana safe because I know it hurts her just as much as it hurts me to see her like this.

After the call ended I couldn't help but feel guilty for all of this, I know Britt told me I shouldn't be but it's just eating me up. I could have prevented this whole thing if Santana had just stayed with me, now she's having a panic attack triggered by being alone. What a friend I am. I could feel tears build up and I began crying. I should've been there to help her and I'm not and it's killing me inside. But I trust Brittany, I know that if San can blow over her attack with me she can definitely get over it with Brittany.

I fall asleep again, stupid cold medicine, and woken up again by the ringing of my phone, it feels like deja vu. I lazily look for my phone and find it buried amongst my blankets. "Hello?" I slur, "Quinn I need your help" It was Brittany, as in Santana's current caregiver Brittany, If she's calling me something must have gone wrong.

I could hear heavy breaths through the phone, not the kind as if she was running but as if she was panicking. "I-I need your h-help, S-S-Santana is having some sort of p-panic attack but she's sleep and I c-can't wake her up," She says through each breath. Oh no, she's having a nightmare. "Okay, okay, first calm down Brittany, just breathe" I could hear a deep inhale and exhale on the other end of the phone, indicating she's abiding. "Okay, everything is okay with Santana, she's just having a nightmare," I told Brittany. "Okay? How is this okay?" She objects, "She has them all the time, it's normal, just a symptom of her autophobia, she feels alone in her dreams, causing her to panic" I explain everything to Brittany, I guess her and San haven't had the in-depth talk yet.

"Okay if this is normal, what do I do? I can't see her like this" She asks, sounding scared and worried. Through the phone I could hear muffled whimpers and movement, it was Santana. "Usually she wakes up by herself but when she needs to wake up, I usually just get a wet towel and put it on her forehead, lie next to her and just talk, just talk to her about anything and her thoughts will eventually get distracted." Flashes of memories pop into my head, specifically the first time she had a nightmare with me present. I don't want Brittany to experience what I did. "Okay thanks, Q, call you back when she wakes up." she snaps me back into the conversation. "Uhh, yeah, talk them" I mumble, ending the call.

I put down my phone and just stared into space, I can't help but flashback to that day, I remember it clear as day. It was fifth grade and San and I had our first sleepover at my house. She had just moved and joined the junior cheerios, I was intrigued by her so I befriended her. Instantly we became friends and I invited her over for a sleepover, she was hesitant but eventually accepted my invitation.

_Flashback to Freshman Year_

_Being on the Junior Cheerios is a nightmare. The Coach, Sue Sylvester, is the human form of the devil, practice is almost every day for 5 hours straight and we don't get anything out of it just another damn trophy and bragging rights for Coach Sue. The only good thing about the Cheerios is this one mysterious person I've met, Santana Lopez, she had just moved to Lima from New York. Rumour has it her parents threatened to key Coach Sue's car if she didn't get on the team._

_I saw her after practice. She intrigued me, the new girl from New York, what it looks to have no friends and her bitchy attitude. I approached her as she was packing her gym bag, I walk up with my most friendly smile, "Hi, My name Quinn Fabray, you must be Santana Lopez" I hold my hand out to shake it. She gets up off her knees so we were looking face to face. She crosses her arms and leans on one leg, "Yeah, what do you want?" She says in a bitchy tone. "Uh nothing, just wanted to say hi because I know you're new and I don't see you with anyone else- erm not like I'm watching you or anything, I'm just very observant that's all-" I was cut off by her giggling._

"_Sorry, you're just so cute when you ramble, and I haven't met anyone here that has actually taken the time to talk to me" I look down and I could see her blush under her caramel complexion. "So she has a heart" I laugh with her. "Um so, friends?" I awkwardly suggest, "yeah, since you're the only person to offer, but just to let you know, I have baggage" she changes her tone when she added the second part. "Don't we all" I joke. _

_We clicked straight away, we bonded over movies, books and our fiery hate for Coach Sue. We hung out almost everyday plus Cheerios practice. One afternoon I find Santana packing her books at her locker. "Hey San, do you wanna sleepover tonight?" I enthusiastically say, she turns and shrugs, "Not really the sleepover type" She zips up her bag and swings it over her shoulder. "Oh come on San, it'll be fun, we can stay up and watch movies, eat junk food and talk shit about people" I beg. She looks at me with an uncertain face, "Please San, we're like best friends, how has having a sleepover never come up?" I begin to pout and pull the puppy dog eye card. _

"_Okay fine" She rolls her eyes and hooks her arm in mine. "Oh my God! Thank you San, I promise this will be the best sleepover you've ever had." I pull out of the arm hook and squeeze her into a hug. "I doubt it" she smirks. I spot my mom in her car waiting for me, "Gotta run, i'll text you the deats" I quickly hug her goodbye and run towards my mom's car. I can't wait for tonight._


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Quinn's POV

_Flashback continues_

_That night, San and I stayed up all night gossiping, snacking and watching really bad rom-coms. When we thought it was an appropriate time to sleep we went to bed. We shared my bed since it was so big it could fit both of us. Under 30 minutes both of us were fast asleep._

_The silent, dark bedroom was suddenly interrupted by a loud whimper and cry. I get woken up and glance at the side table clock, 3:47 is illuminated. I roll my body over to Santana and see her twitching and crying. I turn to turn on my lamp to get a better look. Light filled the room but Santana remained asleep. I sit up and look down at Santana._

"_Santana? Are you okay?" I try to shake her awake but it was no use, she just kept on crying and have little spurs of thrashing. I began to panic, I could feel myself hyperventilate. I had no idea what to do, how long this took, if I should call someone, my mind was just flooding with worst case scenarios._

_It was so painful to see her like that, I know she might come off as badass and bitchy but since I've gotten to know her she's been nothing but sweet and innocent and gentle. We told each other everything, well except whatever is happening right now. I kept watching the clock as the numbers changed, and Santana finally woke up, the clock displayed 4:02._

_She springs up, shooting open her brown eyes and it catching her breath, sweat dripping from her forehead and hands shaking as she wipes away her tears. She turns to me to see my current state, I was curled in a ball, knees to my chest, tear stains down my face, watching her have a, whatever just happened, for 15 minutes. I immediate reaction was to hug her._

_I pounced on her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Oh thank God you're okay" I cry into her neck, "I'm so sorry I scared you, I should've told you earlier" she wraps her arms around my waist, comforting me. We pull away and she holds my hands together in her warm, semi-shaking ones, "Q if I tell you this promise you won't tell anyone?" All I did was a nod. "Okay," she huffs, "I have this… 'condition', it's called autophobia, it means I'm afraid of being alone" she looks down and presses her lips together, "I get panic attacks and I have nightmares, what just happened was a nightmare"._

"_Oh San, you could've told me" I smiled, "I know, it's just the last person I told left me, which is specifically a thing you don't do to someone with autophobia" she tries to joke but I can tell it hurt her. "Oh San, I will never leave you, I promise" That night, well technically morning, we talked and talked about her 'condition' so I would know what to do if she has an attack or nightmare._

_Flashback ends_

Brittany's POV

As soon as Quinn ended the call I raced out of the cubicle, drawing the curtain all the way back in search of cloth and water. I spot one by the sink and I grab it and let the cold water soak up all the way. I run back to Santana to see her the same, twitching, hyperventilating, thrashing a bit and crying. I wonder what she sees in her dream? Nevermind, not now, I have to take care of San. I place the damp cloth on her forehead and I lay back next to her in our original position.

I stroke her hair and just talk, waiting for her to wake up. "Hey San, you should wake up now, I hate seeing you like this, you know I once had a panic attack. Yup, it was my first performance live with Mike, Sam was there to calm me down, I guess he was me in this situation, he told me I was going to do awesome because he told me I was the best dancer he has ever met" I could feel Santana stop moving, "I believed him and that was the day I truly embraced dancing, after that I never thought of dancing as something I like or a hobby or an interest, I found a love for it, like you, I don't just like hanging out with you or talking with you, I love doing those things because I… lov-" I was taken by surprise by Santana quickly sitting up, heavily breathing.

"Oh my God, Santana you're okay" I sit up too and envelop her in a hug. "Yeah, I'm okay" she rasps in her sexy morning voice. Before she could do anything else I grab her face and pull it towards mine, capturing her lips. God I miss her touch, I could feel her lips quivering on mine but I don't mind, I'm just happy she's okay.

We pull apart and I gaze into her deep brown eyes. "How are you not freaked out by this? Quinn sure was when I had my first nightmare in front of her" she looks at me confused, I was just smiling at her. "Oh I was, I thought I might have a panic attack myself but then I called Quinn and she told me everything, " We lie back down and snuggle. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this," she says sadly, averting her eye contact with me. "It's okay San, as long as my girlfriend is okay," I say 'girlfriend' in a teasing tone, I kiss her nose and hug her tighter.

"Come on, I think it's enough lying around for today" I pull out my phone and check the time, "It's almost 3, let's take you home" I get up off the bed and fix my uniform and give Santana a hand up. "Britt, my legs are still jelly, can I have a piggyback?" she asks with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "Of course" I slightly bend down so she could get on. We walked through the hallway and out the front doors when I remembered I ran here.

"We gotta go back to my school and get my car, is that okay?" I turn my face to the side where San lays her chin on my shoulder. "Yeah, it's fine". The whole way back to Grace Elise, Santana was on my back and she told me her whole story of her panic attacks, nightmares and her 'condition'. I love listening to her voice, it's soothing and gentle. Love. I almost told her that I loved her earlier, it's not a lie. I do.

Santana's POV

What a day.

Not only did I have a panic attack in school, but I also had a nightmare, Brittany became my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure I failed the history paper. We made it back to Britt's school, Grace Elise Catholic Girls School, with me still on her back, she's so strong. We get in her car and her phone starts ringing.

"Hello, Sammy" she teases into her phone, must me Sam. I sit in the passenger's seat, patiently waiting for the call to end. I look around her car, empty water bottles, gum, and it smelt like her too. "Okay bye," she ends the call and faces me, "Do you mind if we pick up Sam first? Mike left early and she was his ride" she asks. "Oh sure, I'll ask Quinn if she wants to see him" I smile and she does too. "Maybe we can tell them about us?" she suggests. "Yeah, I would love that. I have a perfect way to announce it." My plan to introduce my girlfriend has been a thought that I think about a lot. I plan to have this big announcement, build up the suspense, maybe joke that we're already getting married or something.

I find my phone in the black abyss called my backpack and dial her number, it doesn't even ring twice before it was answered. "Oh thank God you're alive!" I hear Quinn announce through the phone, "Nice to hear from you too Lucy" I laugh, "This is not a laughing matter San, you could've died" she shouts. "Q, that is an overreaction, I can't die from a panic attack and a nightmare" I could tell that Quinn was worried about me, "You could've" she protests. I laugh into the phone.

I could hear one in return. I hear a muffled cough and a loud sneeze "How are you feeling?" I completely forgot she was sick. "Better" she moaned. "Well enough for my surprise?" I question. "Why? How? You literally came out of 2 panic attack and now you have a surprise" she sounded confused and frustrated, "Do you want it or not?" I demand, "Fine, see you soon bye" she ends the call and I turn to Brittany, "Let's go" I peck her on the cheek as she starts the car.

We made it to Sam's school which was literally next door to Britt's. We spot him in the front of the school sign, Clyde Martin's Catholic High School. He's talking to his friend when he sees us. "Hey, Britt, Santana" he subtly double takes as he looks through the open driver's window to see me in the passenger seat. "Get in loser, I've got a surprise" She throws his backpack through the open back seat window and climbs in.

We leave school and drove home."What's my surprise?" he eagerly asks, practically bouncing in the back seat in excitement. "You'll see" Britt answers, pulling into the driveway of the Fabray's. "Come on in guys" I get out of the car and hold Brittany's hand as I walk towards the front door, Sam tails behind. I swing open the door and yell into the house, "I'm home!"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Santana's POV

All I hear in the empty house was a sudden shuffle and quick stomping from upstairs, I hear even quicker ones as she ran down the stairs. She jumped off the last step and I caught her in my arms. "Holy shit! You're okay" she yells with her scratchy throat. I place her safely back on land and she hugs me so tight I wheezed. "Don't fucking do that again, I need to make sure I never get sick so this never happens again-"

"Q, you're rambling again and no need, I have something to tell you" I turn to see Britt and Sam still standing at the door and Quinn finally noticed. "Sam" she croaks as she runs towards him, arms open for a welcoming hug, "Hey Q" he bends down a bit to reach her level and I could tell they were a bit awkward. "You guys know you can kiss right? It's not like we're all related" I joke as I walk over to Brittany and slip my arms around her waist and she wraps around my shoulder. The look at us and look back at each other and decided to share a quick kiss.

"Guys, Britt and I have an announcement" They avert their attention towards us and I swallowed hard. "Um, so after my episode this morning-" I was interrupted by trouts over there, "Wait what episode?" He was so confused, he kept switching his looks between us 3 girls. "Oh yeah you probably should know this since I'm dating your sist- shit, fuck, well this sucks" Sam and Quinn we're gobsmacked. "W-w-what?" mumbles of sounds manage to escape both of their lips.

"Dammit! I ruined it" I turn to Britt and she just smiles, "No you didn't babe, I don't care how you announce it I just want everyone to know you're mine" She quickly kisses me and before she could pull away I lean in deeper. "Ahem, what the fuck is happening?" Quinn miraculously found her voice and interrupted.

"Oh yeah" I mumble against Brittany's lips as I slowly pull away. "Let's start from the beginning. Today after my episode," I turn to Sam, "Sam, I have a 'condition' called Autophobia. It means I have a fear of being alone and when I am I have panic attacks and since Quinn wasn't here today for obvious reasons-" Quinn flips the bird as I continue, "I had an episode at school and your angel of a sister Britt left school to help me, caught up so far?" Sam just nods furiously, I can see the contemplation and process in his eyes. "Okay continuing, After my episode, Britt and I went to the nurses office to rest and we were cuddling-" "Ew" Quinn jokes, "shut up and let me tell the damn story, anyways, Britt and I were cuddling and she just blurts 'do you wanna be my girlfriend?' At first, I was taken by surprise but I accepted, obviously, but I found out there was a reason for the sudden act. She says that she doesn't want me to feel alone when Q isn't here, her becoming my girlfriend will never make me feel alone, as much as I think I am, I'm not" My eyes start to well up with tears but I push through. "So, in conclusion, Brittany is my girlfriend." I confidently announce.

"That's frickin awesome!" Sam shouts, throwing his arms up in the air, Quinn on the other hand just stared and smiled. Brittany turns me around to face her and she whispers, "I'm so proud you" She encloses me into a soft warm hug that she knows I can't resist. I was suddenly flattened between two more human bodies pressing us together. Quinn and Sam have joined in the hug and I couldn't complain, I love hugs.

"Okay, I need to breathe" Everyone else except me and Britt retract. I kiss her one more time before I was ripped from her grasp and held in another. Quinn's arms wrapped around my neck, in some sort of frontal chokehold hug position. "I'm so happy for you!" she squeals into my ear. I look over her shoulder to see Sam and Britt hugging too. "Thanks, Q, and remember what I said the other night, I'm not replacing you, just think of it like I'm growing, I'm trusting more people and that person just so happens to be the beautiful girl across the room" I smile and we pull away, "And remember what I said, I'm glad your trusting other people and fighting" I nod and smile at Quinn.

I was interrupted by a soft tap on my shoulder, it was Sam. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He politely asks in a gentle voice, different from his normal one. "Yeah sure," We walk over to the kitchen while Britt and Quinn talk on the couch. "What's up?" I sit on one of the kitchen stools and face Sam, he looks nervous but confident. "I just wanted to say thank you for opening up to me, Britt said it's hard for you to trust people and I promise you you're secret safe with me" she nervously chuckles and I smile at him, "It's fine Sam, any friend or twin of Britt's is a friend of mine and if you're anything like Britt, I trust you too" He looks up in relief. "Come here" I open my arms for a hug and he accepts. "Take care of her," she whispers, "I will" I promise.

Brittany's POV

She's a fighter. Who would've thought that badass could be so soft and mushy? After everything that just happened today had made me realise how much I love her. Ever since I met her all she's done is grow and evolve into the confident bold woman she is under that facade of her condition that I know she can fight through.

Watching her open up and trust Sam has made me more confident in my feelings towards her. The way she talks is so calm and soothing, even when she's nervous or scared. The way she feels in my arms when he hugs, I could hold her for eternity, relaxed and warm. The way she feels when her lips are on mine, soft pink lips on mine feels like heaven on earth and she is my angel.

When Quinn pulled her away, Sam did the same and I instantly gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you Britty, I know how much you love Santana, which is equivalent to dancing ao you love her so much," I say pulling away and holding my shoulders. "I just want you to feel comfortable with her and the… news" I remind him, "She doesn't open up but since you're my brother there's an exception" I arch my eyebrow waiting for his response. "Of course Britt, I am honoured to be part of Santana Lopez's inner circle, are there t-shirts or something?" she jokes.

I peer over at Quinn and San and it looks like their having a deep talk. "I need to talk to Santana" Sam removes himself and walks over to Santana, as he walks over there, Quinn walks over here. "Hey Britt," she says, "Hey Quinn" We both move in for a friendly hug. "Since you are becoming Quinn 2.0, you need to do some learning" she laughs. We walk towards the lounge and plonk down on their couch.

"I just wanna say Thank you so much for looking after Santana today, she would've been so much worse if it wasn't for you" she thanks her, "No it's my pleasure, I love Santana and I would do anything to keep her safe and happy" I smile and Quinn takes my hand, "You make her safe and happy," I blush when Quinn says those words.

"I have a question, is this going to be forever? Her condition I mean? I want her to be happy forever and if that means I have to be in her life forever I would gladly do it in a blink of an eye" I ramble. Quinn laughs, "I guess San has a type, not like a type-type but a type. I ramble too and I guess San just loves the sound of people talking partial nonsense to her. And it's not confirmed if her autophobia will he forever" I look down embarrassed and sad, "But that means you can stay in her life as long as you want only if you care and cherish her" Quinn adds, "absolutely, I love Santana as much as I love dancing, and that's saying something coming from someone who has been dancing since the womb" I joke, "You're just like your brother" she smiles. I take it as a compliment, for now.

"Now, teach me your ways" I re-adjust my sitting position to fully face her a sit up straight. "Okay let's start from the top. Santana Diabla Lopez has had Autophobia for basically her whole life. The only people who know about her condition is: her parents, obviously, her therapist, Dr Skyler who she sees once a month, the school staff excluding subs, me and now you and Sam" she catches her breath and continues, "Her condition is triggered my isolation, she feels like she's been abandoned, unloved and unwanted causing her to panic, hence panic attacks. Nightmares are are a bit different, it's a mix of a nightmare and sleep paralysis. In her dreams, she thinks she's alone and trapped in her own mind and can't get out which explains the crying and thrashing" I mentally take notes and wait for Quinn to continue. "She will have nightmares every night, they range between 5 minutes to half an hour, usually she can wake up by herself but when it lasts too long that's when we wake her" Her phone chines and she quickly checks it.

"How about treatment and therapy? Is it helping at all?" I curiously ask, trying to answer as many questions as possible. I want to know as much about her condition so next time I can help her properly. Quinn puts down her phone "Well you can ask that on Saturday night." she vaguely answers. "What?" I question. "My mom just texted me, you're family, my family and Santana's family are all having dinner together to welcome them home," Quinn announced catching Sam and Santana's attention in the kitchen.

Shit. I was just announce as her girlfriend and now I'm meeting her parents. Santana and I just look at each other. This is moving faster than I planned. I guess I'm meeting the Lopez's.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Santana's POV

Today is the day. My 4 weeks are up and my parents are finally coming home. I actually have really missed them and I can't wait to tell them the news. Brittany and I both decided to tell her parents and both of mine, the Fabray's are my second family so there are no secrets. We planned to do it after dinner so if it was a surprise no one will choke.

Luckily Quinn was better today and was able to go to school with me. "Are you ready for tonight San?" Quinn asks me, meeting me at my locker as I pack my bags getting ready for Cheerios practice. "Yeah I think so," I brush off casually, what Quinn doesn't know under this confidence, I'm so nervous. This may be one of the most emotional reveals in my life and I don't wanna mess this up and rush through it like yesterday. I want it to be perfect, not just for me but for Britt too. The thing is that Britt hasn't come out to her parents as Bisexual yet and we don't want to throw the news at her parents. We plan to take it slow and steady.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I quit the Cheerios" Quinn randomly announces, "W-what? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Quinn and I have this rule, we always tell each other what we're going to do in advance to get confirmation. "Sorry it just slip my mind, please don't be mad, I just don't think I'm comfortable right now" She looked sad and apologetic, obviously I have to forgive her, she's Quinn. "Yeah it's fine, it's just that we met there and now I'm just… alone" I see Quinn registered the consequences of her actions. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I completely forgot, it's just that you're so confident now and Brittany and everything". "It's fine, I understand" I scoop her into a hug and I could feel her relax as if she was tensing waiting for my response. "Okay then, I better get going if I want to make dinner in time" we release and step back, she won't admit it but under that bacon loving facade, Quinn is an excellent cook. "Okay, see you at home, and yes, I will call you in an hour" I send a cheeky smirk. Off to cheerios.

The entire practice I wasn't paying attention, all I could think about was Brittany. She's all I've thought about for the past month, I can't think of a moment where she's left my mind. I need tonight to be perfect not for me but for her. She is my everything. People might think we're moving too fast but I love where we're at right now, in a matter of fact I think I love- "Sandbags! Get a move on! Before you become a bottom!" Coach Sue snaps. Fuck. I hate being a bottom...of the pyramid.

Practice finally ended and I ran home. I wouldn't voluntarily run but I had so much adrenaline from cheerios and for tonight, I couldn't stop. Britt and her family and my family and the Fabray's will be here in 1 hour since cheerios practice lasted for what felt like forever and I need to look perfect. I raced through the front door swinging it open and slamming it shut. "Hi, Quinn, bye Quinn," I say running past the kitchen, I was already at the top of the stairs when I hear her response, "Hey San".

I raced up the stairs and even almost fell over in the process to finally reach my/our bedroom. I walked into the room and immediately forgot what I was doing. I stood in the middle of the room dumbstruck. I quickly realised and proceeded to do my initial task. I ran into Quinn's bathroom and showered the sweat and frustration off and came out of the bathroom a new person. I decided that all my clothes were not worthy so I raid Quinn's closet. I frustratedly dig through her closet and find the perfect outfit. A burgundy off the shoulder cocktail dress that falls a little above the knee. I fix my hair into tousled waves down my shoulder and my makeup is light and fresh.

I get downstairs and find Quinn cleaning up, neither my parents or her parents are here yet, their flight arrived at 6:30 so they should be here any minute. I quickly text Brittany to see where she is now, my hands were shaking while I typed in the letters, why am I so nervous? I walked towards the neatly set table and turn to face Quinn who is doing the dishes, she was wearing a grey and pink floral sundress and her hair was tied back into a half pony. " Wow Quinn, this looks amazing" I praised her, it genuinely was. I turned and paced in front of the front door. "San, stop pacing, you're gonna be great," Quinn says from the kitchen as I continue to pace. She pulls me out of the trance by dragging me towards the couch.

"Let's talk about it? What are you more nervous about, Brittany, her parents or your parents?" Quinn changed her tone to a more direct and strict tone. "Everything." Is all I manage to say. I was so nervous about everything. Their reaction, their response, their consequences. "San, you are one of the strongest people I know, hell you are the strongest person I know. You survived a panic attack and a nightmare without me-" "A what?!" A voice amplifies through the house, the source coming from the direction of the front door which has swing open. I know that voice anywhere. It's my Mami. Fuck.

Brittany's POV

"Come on, we're gonna be late" I scream through the hallway, running up and down it, knocking on everyone's door. "Slow down there Britty, it's just dinner" Sam opens his door and practically catches me mid-run. "Not just dinner," I say, "Dinner with Santana, my girlfriend," I say through presses teeth trying to mask my words to not grab my parents attention. "Let's go!" I wiggle out of Sam's grip and run for the front door. I fix my outfit before leaving the house, a striped black and white long sleeve blouse paired with some blue jeans and some brown heeled ankle boots. I peer behind to see the rest of my family behind me finally.

We decided to take two cars because I refuse to listen to my dad's music so Sam and I take my car. We get in and I rushed for the buckle, it kept jamming so I yanked harder and harder, this is so frustrating. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Britt" he grabs my arm before I could yank it another time. He holds my hand and he can feel how much it was shaking. "Are you nervous Britt?" I can see he knows, he always knows. "Yeah kinda" I lie, he holds up my trembling hands, "not kinda, very" he drops my hand. "You're gonna be awesome and no matter what happens I will love you unconditionally" He is the best brother anyone could ask for.

The whole ride I was thinking of worst case scenarios. What will mom and dad think of having a bisexual daughter in the Catholic community? How will Santana's parents, all of them, hers and Quinns, like or think of me? I breathe in through my nose and release shortly after. I've got this. I eventually got my seatbelt right, buckled up and reverse out the driveway.

We all made it to the Fabray's and I see their car and Quinn's in their driveway. They're all here. I stop the engine, I unbuckle my seatbelt and I just sit there. "Uhh Britt, we should go inside" I forgot Sam was here, I was so lost in my thoughts. "Wait, not yet" I grab his arm to stop him from leaving. "A few more seconds" I let go and he doesn't move. I inhale deeply and hold it before releasing. I love Santana and I'm doing this for her.

I slowly slide out of my car and run my hand through my hair. I've got this. I spot my parents out and walking toward the front door. I follow them moving in a nervous waddle. As I got closer to the house I hear loud shouting from inside. As we got closer I could recognize that it was in Spanish. Santana? We got even closer and I processed it wasn't her, it was a more mature female voice, but it was combined with Santana's and a male one too. We finally approached the front door and I rang the doorbell and house silenced.

The door opened to be greeted by Quinn with a friendly smile. "Welcome back, Mr and Mrs Pierce, Brittany, Sam" she moves to the side to welcome us in. "Oh I told you, Quinn, you've known us long enough to call us Pierce and Whitney" My mother jokes as we walk in to see Santana joined by two other adults. A tall Latino man, light blue button-down shirt, rolled to his elbows and a shorter Latina woman, in a slim dark blue dress. "Whitney, Pierce, Brittany, Sam, these are the Lopez's, Maribel and Raphael" My parents walked up and introduced themselves but I just stood at the door, intensely staring at San, her mirroring my moves too. We just stood there. She tilted her head to the side, signalling the hallway. I nod.

Santana's POV

Shit.

"You had an attack and you didn't contact us?" she screams in Spanish, "An attack and a nightmare in one day without Quinn, am I correct?" She aggressively turns to Quinn and all she did was nod, she knows not to get involved with my Mami's rants."We're gonna go…" The Fabray's sneakily separate themselves from the Spanish conflict. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you guys and I wanted you to enjoy your vacation without me interrupting" I look down in apologetically. "You would've interrupted mija, your health is the most important thing" of course my Papi, the doctor, makes everything medical or health-related. "What did you do? What happened? Why wasn't Quinn at school? Who was there to help you? Did the school call?" Millions and millions of questions spewed out of Mami's mouth before we were all silenced by a sound.

Ring.

They're here.

When the Pierce's walked inside, my mother changed into a whole new person. I stood by the couch, analysing the situation, so much for a perfect dinner. I spot Brittany staring at me and I do it back. I need to tell her. I twitch my head to the left, indicating to go to the hallway upstairs. She followed.

"What the hell happened?" She looked so concerned, "I heard from outside," Fuck. "Well Mami knows I had an attack and didn't tell her but I didn't tell her that you saved me so that might get you on her good list" I add, trying to lighten the mood. I see Quinn emerge from the bedroom, "I am so sorry San, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I've ruined everything haven't I?" she was on a verge of crying. "Of course not Q, you didn't do anything wrong, I'll work around it" I open my arms and she fell in them. Britt wrapped her arms around me from back whispering, "We'll work around it" before I turn my face and kiss her on her soft lip mumbling into them, "Yes we will".


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Brittany's POV

Quinn, San and I descend from the stairs to join all the parents and Sam. When Sam saw is he instantly stood up and walk towards us, "Oh thank God you guys are here, your Dads are so intimidating. They kept asking if I had a girlfriend and if I was in that conversation for one more second I would've spilled" He huffed in relief. "Oh Sammy's scared of Quinn's dad" I tease. "Shut up" We walk to the other couch and sit down together, "Oh Brittany" I snap my head up to the sound of my name, searching for how summoned me. I see Quinn's mom, Judy, looking at me. "Tell Maribel about your performance group" I gulped hard.

"Well…" I look up and see Santana's mom, Maribel, sitting across on the other couch. "My friend Mike Chang and I stared up a performance group called Zero Nine Performance Space, ZNPS or Zero Nine for short, at the studio on Farren Street. It's a program that helps encourage kids and teens to get involved and pursuing something they love." I look up again and Maribel is so engaged. "We have 3 programs, Acting, which Quinn is in and is run by my twin brother Sam-" I gesture towards him and he just smiles, "He does impressions and stuff, the Dancing Program, run by Mike and I and finally the singing program which-" I turn to Santana and she nodded, as if she already knew what I was gonna telepathically ask, "... your daughter is in" Maribel was in awe.

"Really?" Maribel answered. "Yeah, she's really good" I compliment and I could see San's cheeks brighten. "Well that is just amazing" Maribel was amazed. "Well I'm glad Quinn joined because I wouldn't want you to be alone-" Maribel was interrupted my Quinn springing up off the couch, "Let's eat!" she announced and subtly changing the topic.

We all stood up and moved to the table. I sat to the left of Santana and Quinn on her right and Sam next to me. "Wow Quinn, you made all this?" Santana's Dad, Raphael, who was on the opposite side of the table, asks in amazement. "Um yeah, since I quit the Cheerios, I had some time for this" She kindly replies placing some salad on her plate. "Cheerios?" Both Maribel and Raphael looked at Q weird. "Oh sorry, the Cheerios is the cheerleading team at McKinley where Santana and I attend, Santana is a Cheerio too, I quit for… reasons" she mumbled the last part. My Mami send me a glare "Oh Santana are you gonna be okay by yourself on the team, Considering your 'condition'-" Maribel was cut off by a strict voice. "That's it!"

Santana's POV

This is all wrong if Mami didn't find out about my episode the other day (still don't blame Quinn) then everything would've worked out perfectly. "Mami, everyone here at this table knows about my 'condition' apart from the Whitney and Pierce so stop making it out as if I'm broken or something" I huff, Mami sunk in her chair in embarrassment. "I wanted to do this perfectly with everyone here, even the Pierce's, but I just can't anymore!" I pull back my chair and remove myself from the table, running upstairs. I hear someone following me but I don't look back. I go to a place where I feel the safest. Lugar Seguro.

I pull down the trapdoor and climb up the ladder, not even bothering to pull it back up. I circle the room, pink and orange sunset streaming through the big glass window. I calm myself down but analyzing each and every polaroid. Funny faces with Sam, sleepovers with young Quinn, and dance rehearsal with Britt. Speaking of Britt, I feel familiar arms around my waist, I don't even check who it is before speaking, I just know. "I'm sorry about my Mom, I just wanted everything to be perfect" I lean back against her chest, "Don't be, I get your Mom is looking out for your health" she comforts. I spin around to face her, "Thank you, Britt, thank you for everything" I prop up on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around Britt's neck, "come on, let's go tell everyone that we are the hottest couple in Lima and don't care what they say." Brittany jokes, I jump higher on my toes to finally reach her lips to mine. With her arms still around my waist, she lifts me up making it 100% easier for me. I run my fingers through her hair and I feel her drag her tongue run across my bottom lip, requesting entrance. Request approved. I open my mouth and let our tongues find their rhythm. This place has just become even more special.

We clean ourselves up before returning downstairs. We reach the table but I don't take my seat. Everyone is looking up at me including Quinn, Sam and Britt. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yesterday I had an episode," everyone understood apart from the Pierce's, "I don't share this kind of information about myself to people but you will find out soon that you will play a part in my life" I look to the Pierce's and they just nodded. "I have a 'condition' called Autophobia. I have a fear of being alone, abandonment and isolation. Everyone at this table knows this apart from you guys and I want you to know because I trust you, also I'm a lesbian but well get back to that later" It still feels so surreal to announce my condition and sexuality at my own command.

"While you were away," I change my glance to my parents, "I went to church with the Fabray's because they are quote, "Devoted Christians", thanks to Quinn" I chuckle and Q does too. "And I met someone there. This person was the most beautiful person I have ever met, almost like an Angel from Heaven. This person couldn't stop looking at me, even when they thought I didn't see them, I did" I could see Britt in the corner of my eye looking down and blushing. "After mass, Quinn introduced me to this person, but I was too nervous to talk and I believed I'd never see them again, but God has laid a hand and I saw them again, this time this person was dancing, the most beautiful moves, full of talent and passion" I continue, I remember every second of that performance. "After the performance, this person approached me and asked me to join them and I was unsure at first but now I realise that it was the best decision I ever made" I could see Quinn and Sam understand my story but no response from the parents.

"We became so close, shared secrets like my condition and sexuality, clothes, each others 'special' kiss" I air quote 'special', "Until one day this person saved my life. Quinn being Quinn with a low immunity levels gets sick overnight and couldn't go to school with me so we decide to work with it and plan to call me every hour to check up," I scan the parents and they're all engrossed in my story, "Everything went well until hour 4 where Quinn didn't call, plus I was taking a make-up test alone in a room, that's when I crashed" I got spur flashbacks of that day that I've tried to push far back into my memory as far as possible. "But this person, I would consider now as my Guardian Angel, held and sang to me through my episode, twice actually, I had a nightmare in the nurse's office and my angel was there to save me" It's now or never. "That person, My angel is ... Brittany."

Silence.

You could hear a pin drop in the echoey house. When I announce it, I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, fearing all of their reactions. A couple more seconds pass and I check if it's safe. I loosen my grip on my eyes and slowly open them. Eyes. 6 pairs of eyes glued to my body. 2 deep blue, 2 dark brown and 2 urban hazel. I see some of their looks wander between Brittany and I. Suddenly I felt a rush of relief and a mix of euphoria and adrenaline "Yeah, Hell yeah, Brittany is my girlfriend" I officially announce. I grab Britt's hand and squeeze it in mine, she returns a squeeze just as tight. Whitney was the first to break the silence, "Is this true Britty?" I turn to face her, drowning in her eyes once again. "100%," she says smiling. "I'm so proud of you" Pierce and Whitney exclaim, jumping out of their seats and running in for a hug. It felt like I was softly tackled. I look up to see Judy smiling, "You know we love you like our own daughter Santana, thank you for telling us, all of us" she gestures around the table. Sam and Quinn join the hug but something doesn't feel right.

I look up to see my parents still in their seats. I slip out of the hug and walk toward their side of the table, "Mami? Papi? Say something please" They just look down. I could feel tears building up and the first one fell, followed by another and another. Familiar hands wipe away my tears. Not Brittany's…Mami's. "If someone can save you in an attack, then they must really love you, and if you can talk about everything to someone that you trust will never leave you, then you must really love them," Mami says pulling me into an embrace. I see Papi stand up and join the hug, he whispers into my ear, "Love is love mija,". This is what I want. All the people in my life that I trust, altogether supporting me and my new girlfriend. I release myself from my parents and walk over to Britt.

I slip my arms around her neck and she holds my waist, "I'm so proud of you San, truly" She pulls me closer and I do too. "You were so brave and strong" I look down and blush. She lift my chin up to face her, "You're my Angel too" I smile and throw myself towards her so our lips catch each other. I love this feeling. Peace, freedom, exhilaration… Love.

Being with Brittany has been such a beautiful time in my life that I can purely my happy. "You're mine now" I mumble in the kiss, "Proudly so" she replies. "Oi! stop sucking each other's faces off" Quinn shouts, I flip her and shout mid-make out. "Why don't you go suck trouty mouth face". "What?! Quinn and Sam?!" I heard at least 3 parents say, one of them being Pierce, I'm amazed they know their son but his new God awful nickname. Let's just say this is revenge for pre-announcing everything. I said I didn't blame her, but I didn't say anything about revenge.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Santana's POV

Finally! She's mine! I can officially say I have a girlfriend. Brittany is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I love seeing her after school, being able to kiss her in semi-public. You see I haven't come out at school and as far as I know, Quinn is the only person at McKinley that knows I'm gay. But it's fine I'll come out when I'm comfortable.

Today is Thursday, so that means Britty is picking me up and taking us to ZNPS. I get out of class and run towards my locker, gathering things I need for after school, my bag, phone, a change of clothes. I see Quinn and run up to her, "Hey Quinn, you going to rehearsal tonight?" I was so cheery than usual, Britt's happiness must have really rubbed off on me. "Uh, no, I have a… thing after school... sorry San, " She looked nervous and suspicious but I was too happy to question her. "Oh okay then, Britt is picking me up, let me walk you to your car" I offer and she accepts.

We walk out of the parking lot and I spot Britt parked new to Q's car. Their cars are a bit similar, small black hatchbacks. "There's Britt" I point out. We walk over to Quinn's car and she gets in I stand outside, between both of their cars. They both scroll down their windows, Britt's one closer to me. "Okay, Bye Quinn, see you tomorrow" I walk over to her window and hug her goodbye, she doesn't really return as an enthusiastic one, preventing our stomachs to touch, but I play it off cool. I walk back over to Britt and look into her window, swooping in for a kiss. Our lips meet in the middle, just the way it should be. I look up to see a slight flash of light but ignore it, must have been a reflection or something. "Let's get going?" Britt asks in the kiss, "Few more seconds" I mumble on her soft we pull away, "Continue this in the car" she smirks, and I run around the car to jump in the passenger seat and slam the door with a bang only to return my lips back on hers. "I missed you today" I whisper into her lips, "I did too" She returned in a slur. She tries to lean in deeper but was obstructed by her seatbelt. "Fucking cockblock" I shout "I think this is a sigh for us to go" Britt suggests, wishing she didn't. "Yeah, let's go" Britt starts the car and we drive to rehearsal.

Rehearsal was great, I snuck 8 kisses and 2 make-outs this session, new record. I gather my stuff and I check my phone to see 14 missed calls from Quinn. I furrowed my eyebrows, what happened? I panic and instantly call her back. It rings twice before it was answered, "Hey Quinn, what happened?" I desperately ask, "You need to get over here. Right now." She demands. "On my way" Is the only thing I say before ending the call and running to Britt. "Hey Britt can you drive me to Quinns, she needs me for something," I ask so fast it barely sounded like English. "Uh absolutely, Is she okay?" she fumbles for her keys, "Yeah I think but I don't know" I answer, "Come on Sam, we gotta take San to Quinns," Britt calls at her brother, "Q-Quinn? Uhh, n-no thanks, I-I'll just c-catch a ride with Mike" He stutters, that's strange, he doesn't want to see Quinn, his girlfriend. Britt shrugs it off and we exit the building.

We make it to the Fabrays. "Thank you so much babe, I owe you one" I kiss her quickly on the lips before sliding out of the car. I walk towards the house until I hear the window scroll down and stop and turn back to the car, "Do you want me to wait up?" she shouts through the passenger seat window, "No, I'm good, if I go late I'll just stay the night, Night Britt" I blow her one last kiss, "Night, Love you babe" I hear the car start up before turning around back towards the house. I hear her car disappear in the distance when I reach the front door.

I don't bother ringing or knocking, I just open and walk in. I do announce my presence though, "Hey Judy, it's San, Quinn called me" I say, already halfway up the stairs walking towards Quinn's room. I swing open the door to find Quinn on her bed, hazel eyes glued to her laptop with a pillow to her stomach. Her head shoots up when she senses my presence. "San! You gotta see this" I drop on the bed and scooch closer, "Q, I swear to God if you brought me here to show me a stupid cat video-" she spins the computer around to display a picture of me.

Not your average, gorgeous photo of me, it was a photo of me… kissing Brittany. I look harder at the photo, it's got a good shot of my face and the back of Britt's head. "Wait someone took a photo of me kissing Britt?" Anxiety built in my stomach. They know. "Read the caption" Quinn suggests. I read it out loud, "Cheerio Santana Lopez locking lips with ex-cheerio Quinn Fabray who was rumoured to be… expecting…" I was speechless. Not just about people thinking I was making out with Quinn, because I knew that wasn't true, but the second part. My mouth when dry, my stomach was knotted, my hands nervously fidgeted, I don't know what to say. I held my breath when I asked.

"Is it true?"

"Yes"

I released all the air stored up. It was true, the rumour was true. We both sat there, heads bowed and silenced filled the room, neither of us could say anything. I could hear sniffling and teardrop falling on the duvet when I look up to see Quinn attempting to wipes all her tears away but there were too many. I get up off the side of the bed and join Q in the middle. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into them. I wrapped my arms around her and she collapsed in them. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay" I cooed into her ear, comforting her but she just kept crying.

I lay her down and so did I and she curled into me. I hug her tighter and just keep whispering that she's gonna be okay. I stroke her arm and back until she stops crying, "San," she croaks, "Can you stay?" this one sounded like a whimper, "Of course, always" I say. She lay there snuggles into my chest and the eventually fell asleep, her tear-stained eyes were closed and she breathing calmed. When I was sure she was asleep, I pull out my phone and dial Britt's number.

It only takes one and a half rings until, "Hey babe, is Quinn okay?" she sounded relieved and concerned at the same time. "God I love it when you call me that" I went all soft and mushy, "San, focus, how's Quinn? What happened?" she snapped me back into reality. When she mentioned Quinn my eyes snapped straight on her stomach, housing a beautiful baby. "Um yeah she's okay, it was just an article on the school's newsletter claiming I was kissing Quinn when I was actually kissing you" It wasn't a complete lie, I just didn't add the second part without Quinn's permission. "I'm staying with her tonight" I add.

"Wait, people don't know you're a lesbian yet, did you just get outed?" She questioned, I didn't realise it until now but, yeah, I just got outed. "I guess so, that sucks" I whisper so Quinn doesn't wake. "Oh I'm so sorry babe, I know you didn't want to come out like that" she apologizes, "you don't need to apologize babe, it's not your fault" I tell her as Quinn twitched a bit on my chest, she grabbed my arm and snuggled into it, cuddling into it for a sense of safety and security. My hand was directly on her stomach, where her baby would be right now, and I started to get emotional. "San, baby, you okay? Are you crying?" She could hear my whimpering through the phone, "Yeah, everything just happened so fast" I quickly think of an excuse. "Well, I better get some sleep, see you tomorrow?" I ask, already knowing the answer, "definitely, Love you Babe, g'night" She replies, "Love you too, Night Babe" I said before lifting the phone from my ear and ending the call.

Brittany's POV

It's official! She's mine! After that dinner night, everything feels so different. Every time I'm around San I feel weak and warm like I don't know what to do around her. She's the best thing that's happened to me since I found my love for dancing. She has changed my life. People might think I'm pity dating her because she has a 'condition' but that's not why I love her, I love her because she's smart, talented, drop-dead gorgeous and under all that armour she has a big heart.

We have come up with this ritual, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays after school I would drive over to McKinley and pick up San and take her to the library to study, but not on Thursdays because we have to get to Zero Nine. This ritual has been going on for 2 weeks and it's going well. I don't want to be that girlfriend that never sees her girlfriend just because they go to different schools. Distance is never an issue for us because she knows, wherever I am, I will drop everything to get to her, vice versa.

But this one afternoon, San was different. After the call about Quinn, she seemed distracted. Like she had something other than being publicly outed to the entire school, she didn't seem bothered. But you know who was also constantly bothered? Sam. He's been jittery and paranoid all week, he would avoid seeing his girlfriend Quinn, he's been avoiding conversation with San and he wasn't focused at rehearsal. This needs to stop.

When I ended the call with San I barged into his room to find him playing video games. "Oi! We need to talk." I demand, switching off the tv. "Hey!" he argues, "What is going on with you? I can feel something is bothering you, my twinepathy is picking up something" I stand in front of the tv, waiting for a reply. "U-uhh it's nothing" she stutters, "What is going on with everyone today, I just came from a call with San, who had to race over to Quinns for an emergency-" I throw my arms in the air in frustration before being interrupted by my brother, "Wait Santana going to Quinns was an emergency? What happened? Is she okay?" He sounded more concerned now.

"Why do you care? You haven't seen or talked to Quinn all week" I fold my arms on my chest. "I-I just do okay, tell me she's okay" Sam begs. "Yeah she's fine" I finally give up the bad cop act, I'm not very good at it anyway, I'm too nice. "She just needed San because someone caught San and I kissing and thought it was Quinn and posted it on the newsletter" I confess. "Phew okay, so she's physically okay?" I looked relieved. "Yeah she's fine- wait why do you ask if she's physically okay?" I emphasize 'physically', he sinks back into his chair.

"Ummm w-well, no reason" He covers up but I know he's hiding something. "Come on Sam, you can tell me" I try to reason with him, I hate secrets. "Okay fine" he heavily exhales. "Quinn is… Pregnant" I was not expecting that, out of all the scenarios that I came up with, pregnancy was not one of them. "And.." he continues, I snap my head back up to the addition to the confession, "... I'm the father".


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Santana's POV

The next day was hard. Walking down the hallways were hard. Listening to whispers and gossip was hard. I feel hundreds of eyes plastered across my body. Quinn latched onto my arm, walking slowly in time with each other. I know they know, I mean _we_ know they know. We try to ignore it as best as possible but too many people are so intrusive. I can't count how many times people averted their vision towards me even though I knew they were staring, I'm sick of this. During math, I hear a ping from my hoodie pocket. I pull out my phone to see a new text from Britt, It read,

[From Babe]

Hey San, how's school treating you?

I swiftly hide my phone beside me and my chair, just enough room to text back with one hand.

[To Babe]

Not the best, people keep staring :(

She doesn't bother texting back, instead, she calls me. I look over to the teacher and she let me take it. I walk out of the class and answer it on the way out. "Hey babe, I miss hearing your voice," I say in the hallway, kids still looking at me and I just give a scowl. "Aw me too babe, Are you sure you're okay? I can come over and take you and Quinn home or something" She generously offers, God I love how generous she is, another reason why I love her. "No it's okay, I think we can handle the rest of the day, but thank you" I politely decline her offer, "Anything for my girlfriend. How's Quinn anyway, is she okay? How's she feeling today?" It sounded like Britt was concerned about more than Q's emotional damage but I was too distracted giving a pair of sophomores the evil glare.

"Yeah she's okay, I haven't seen her since this morning but I think she's okay, why are you so concerned?" I question, Quinn out of all people would be fine right now, other than being pregnant of course. "Uhh, no reason, just Quinn is like a sister to you and I look out for her too" she manages to blurt. I see a kid run past with a camera and quickly take a photo of me without even stopping. "You little shit!" I shout at him, Brittany receiving it too, "What? What happened?" Britt sounded concerned, "Nothing Babe, just a nosy freshman who is probably on the school magazine snapped a photo of me" I explain, "Oh, enough of this rumours talk, I'll see you after school right?" She changes the subject. "Yes definitely, I need a break from all the looks and the talks" I sigh into the microphone.

Just then I see a classroom door swung open and a blonde blur run out of it. It took me a second to see who it was and finally, the blur cleared and revealed who it was. Quinn. She raced through the hallway towards the bathroom. "Uhh, Britt, I gotta go, something happened to Quinn" I start running after her, my phone still at my ear. "What happened? Is she okay?" Britt sounded just as panicked as I was. "I'm not sure, but I gotta go, love you, bye," I say in the rush before ending the call and shoving my phone in my pocket and catch up to Quinn as the girl's bathroom door shut.

"Quinn? It's San, are you okay?" before I got an answer I heard a loud retch and a cough coming from the middle stall. I slowly walk over to it and lightly knock on the stall door, "Q? It's me" I say again, even lighter, almost sounding like a loud whisper. All I hear is the toilet flush, the lock click and the squeaky hinges screech as the door slowly opens to reveal Quinn, on the floor, knees to her chest crying. I walk in and close the door behind me, the stall is small but it just fit the both of us. I kneel down to reach her level and lift her chin up to display her puffy swollen eyes spewing out tears. "Oh, Quinn, you're gonna be okay, I promise" I pull her into a hug and I can feel her tears seep into the shoulder of my hoodie but I don't care, I just let her.

I hear the bathroom door open, a couple footsteps and the person leave again, "For fuck sake" I frustratedly whisper. This day has become a disaster. Quinn looks up after crying for a solid 5 minutes and we just sit together for a good 10. "What are we gonna do San?" Quinn says in a croaky tone, "I don't know Quinn, I really don't know. I just got off the phone with Brittany though, she was asking if you were okay" I grab her warm hands and hold them in mine. "Brittany asked if I was okay? Why, does she know?" Quinn began to panic and hyperventilate. "No I don't think so, I didn't tell her without your permission, I think she was asking because I told her about the kiss rumours and she was wondering how you were handling the attention" I tell her and she relaxed. "Oh okay, you can tell her if you want," Quinn says in relief.

Suddenly both our phones chimed simultaneously. We both pull out our phones to display the same article. I furrowed my eyebrows as I read out the title, "Santana Lopez meets up with lady lover Quinn Fabray in the girls bathroom after sexy phone call, What the fuck is this?!" I wasn't just annoyed now, I was furious. I was about to storm out of the bathroom when Quinn stopped my by grabbing my arm, "San, calm down, breathe and relax" Quinn always knew how to calm me down even when we were kids. "Let's just brainstorm right now" I sit back down on the bathroom floor, cross legged and facing Quinn, "Who were you on the phone with when I was coincidentally on the phone too?" she asks, "Britt obviously" I answer as if it wasn't an obvious answer, "thought so, and I was on the phone with Sam" She says. "You know what I just thought of?" I had a epiphany, "What?" I could tell that Q was curious, "What of we give what the people what they want, you and me in a 'relationship'" I air quote relationship, "But you just got into one and it's going so good" Quinn protests, "I know and they'll be in on it too, Both Sam and Britt, let's confirm all the rumours and stop people from snooping around our private lives and just tell them that we go out," I suggest. "Not a bad idea" Quinn smirks, "But we have to tell them too" I was already dialing our group chat video call, "Already on it".

Brittany's POV

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" I ran out of class without any notice to answer the video call. I lifted the phone to display my face clearly, "God your beautiful" I hear Santana through the phone and I instantly blush."Seriously S, now is not the time to compliment on the beauty of your girlfriend" I hear Quinn argue."Thank you for calling her beautiful" she replies with a smirk. Just then, Sam connected and the screen split so all of us were together. "Hey Quinn, San, Britt, You look beautiful today Q" He compliments, what a sucker. "Aww, thanks Sam" Quinn turned soft and San turned to her with furrowed eyebrows and her mouth hung open. "Hypocrite" I hear her say masked in a cough and I giggle.

"What's up?" He asks. "We'll you both know about the rumours of San and I right?" Quinn explains, I look at Sam's section of the screen and he just aggressively nods. "Yeah, San told me yesterday, I'm so sorry for that Quinn" I apologize, I really was sorry for dragging her into this. "Don't be Britt, We think we can fix this" My face lit up when Quinn said that. "We made a plan to pretend to actually date to kill all the rumours" she explains, I pressed my lips together and tilted my head in confusion. "I don't understand" Sam and I say at the same time, "whoa, you guys are really twins" I hear San say and Sam and I both look at each other through the screen, "I can't see it" I joke. "Santana and I are going to pretend to date just for a good school social status and to kill off the rumours by confirming them, this was you, Britt, and San's relationship will stay hidden" Quinn explains deeper. "Oh, So you and San are gonna pretend to date so the school will stop assuming you do and stuff" That's all I could comprehend out of what they just said.

"Exactly Babe" San said, "Wait, hold on a second, how far will this relationship go, physically?" he asks looking concerned, "Um, we'll probably hold hands and hug, you know the usual things we do like normal, San will just be more clingy" I hear Santana complain in the background, "Why do I have to be the clingy one, you're the one who's been crying and throwing up all week" I stared at the screen with wide eyes. She knows, she knows that Quinn is pregnant. "Oh my God, are you okay Quinn?" Sam eagerly ask, almost too quickly. "Why do you care Trouts?" snapped Santana, "Because that's my bab-Girlfriend" He instantly correct before San could notice, she was busy looking around the room, I assume checking if anyone was listening.

"So, hypothetically, if we say yes to this plan, how long will it last for? because I want my sweet lady kisses" I curiously ask. "No one said you wont get your sweet lady kisses Babe" Santana winked, " Firstly, Ew, and until it blows over, so maybe couple weeks, maybe a month tops" Quinn looked disgusted in us but we didn't care, as long as I got my sweet, sweet kisses. "I can do that, How about you Sam?" We all looked at Sam's frame, "U-uh yeah I'm okay with it, as long as you guys are safe" He looked slightly uncomfortable, I could feel his awkwardness radiate and detected by our twinepathy. "The it's settle, Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are officially my fake girlfriend" Santana announces, "You're an idiot you know that" Quinn laughed and looks down.

"Well thank you for this chat, and I will see you at my place this afternoon, I guess that is the meeting place now" Quinn thanks them, "Bye Britt, love you, see you later" she blows me a virtual kiss and I pretend to catch it and place it on my heart, "Yeah we're not that corny, Bye Sam, Love you" Quinn was pretending to be disgusted my I know she thought that was cute. "Bye Quinn, stay safe and text me if anything happens with the… you know" I know what he meant and I could see Quinn did too but someone didn't, a certain Latina. Holy Shit. She doesn't know that Sam's the dad. "Okay bye" the screen turns black and I turn it over to expose the polaroid I have of San. I think that the plan is clever, a little awkward and maybe a little difficult to maintain for 4 weeks but it's possible.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Quinn's POV

The next hour was a little difficult. San and I still remain on the bathroom floor when suddenly the bell rings as we were sorting out our plan of action. "Okay if anyone asks, we've been dating for several weeks now, we often see each other on weekends and this relationship evolved from a platonic friendship" San jumps up, brushes off her Cheerios skirt, and offers me a hand off the floor. "So chivalrous" I joke. I grab her caramel soft hand and she hoists me up with one hand effortlessly. "Well someone has to be the man in the relationship and it definitely not the one carrying the child" Oh yeah, the baby. After everything that has just happened, in the end of the day, I'm still pregnant. I unlock the stall door and I walk out and look in the reflection.

I'm a mess. My mascara and tears mixed together and dried creating an ugly stain under my eyes. I attempt to wipe it off with force but it was no use. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Santana standing behind me with a damp paper towel. "May I?" she says, pinching the corner of the towel, making it narrow and controllable. "Go ahead, thanks" I relax as San lifts the cold, wet paper to my under eyes and drags it from my inner corner of her eye to the outer, mopping up all the dried mascara. "Thank you for this San, I know this is complicated but thank you for everything" Santana stopped wiping my eyes and she stared into my eyes, I never took the time to admire her beautiful brown eyes. "Q, you know I'd do anything for you, you've sacrificed so much of your life for me and now I'm here to return the favour" She continued cleaning again.

The creaky hinges of the girls' bathroom door open and San's hand snaps down to her sides and a head pops through the door, it was… ugh, Rachel. "Oh sorry for interrupting" she averts her eyes as if we were doing something dirty. "You can look, Berry, we weren't fucking or anything" Rachel slowly lowers her hand and fully enters the bathroom, "I don't mean to pry but… is it true?" she loudly whispers. San and I look at each other and I give a small nod. The plan is a go. I run my hand down Santana's forearm to reach her hand and cradle it in my own, "You caught us" I sarcastically laugh nudging Santana but she was busy giving an evil death glare at Rachel. Rachel's face lights up and she smiles, "Oh that's so great. I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm going to hug you now" She announces as she jumps up and down and squeals and pulls us both into a hug on either side of her shoulder. San and I look at each other behind her back and I could see San mouth something that looks like, "I hate this".

Santana's POV

Lunch rolled around and I had come up with a perfect way to announce Q and I's relationship. I walk into the cafeteria and spot Quinn sitting at a table with some Cheerios and jocks. It's all or nothing. I climb up on one of the lunch tables and whistle with my fingers, a skill that babysitting multiple Spanish children has taught me. All eyes were on me, including Quinns, hers looking slightly confused. "Listen up you snoody little pricks. I am sick of all the sneaking and lurking around my life so pull out your phones and document this." I see several phones being pulled out of pockets, and cameras on me. "I am a Lesbian. I love me some sweet lady kisses." I announce with great gusto and confidence. "And I am announcing this next important message mainly because I know Berry over there can't keep her enormous nose out of other people's business and keep her mouth shut for any longer." I point to the glee club table and Rachel sunk into her chair in embarrassment. "I've heard the rumours, I've read the rumours and I am here to set the record straight. I am in a relationship with Miss Quinn Fabray" I point in her direction and all the attention disconnected from me and connected to Quinn who was a whole new shade of red. I mouth, "I'm sorry" and I get a reply with "It's okay".

"Now you have exactly 2 minutes to ask questions, starting… now" I still remain on the table when JBI scrambled to the foot of the table with his microphone. "Who's the father of the child? We know you aren't, unless…" I could see his gaze trail lower than my eyes. "Oi, Jewfro, my eyes are up here and the father is no longer in the picture" I answer. I actually don't know who the father is and it never occurred to me and now I'm kinda intrigued. "How long have you been dating?" Someone in the crowd shouts. "Several weeks" I bluntly answer. "When did you know you were in love with me?" I look up to see who was the owner of the voice even though I already had a good idea. Quinn stood there, hands resting on her stomach, shyly smiling. "Since the day I met you" I lovingly answer. I jump off the table and walk towards her and pull her into a hug. I hear a symphony of 'awwww's and some perv in the distance shouted, "Y'all should kiss" and that triggered a domino effect. Another person shouts the same thing agree with the first statement and before you know it everyone was chanting it too.

My arms are still wrapped around Quinn's neck when I whisper into her ear, "What do we do? We never said anything about kissing". Quinn tightens her grip on my waist, "Let's give them what they want". I pull back for a moment and look into her urban green eyes and nod. We release from the hug and instead of standing up straight I take her by surprise and pull her into a dip. Her arms quickly latch around my neck for support as my arms snake around her waist. I stare into her eyes and we lean in slowly. The gap was finally closed and the cafeteria was drowned with applause and cheering and whistling. Her lips were soft, not as soft as Britt's but their soft enough. I could smell the nostalgic perfume she been wearing since she was 13. I wrap my arms tighter around her waist deepening the kiss, and Q doesn't protest, she loosened her grip around my neck and began running her fingers through my hair. After a good couple more seconds I pull away and look at Quinn, she managed to say only one thing. "Wow".

Brittany's POV

There's no practice today but I go to the studio anyway. I need to clear my head and other than Santana, dancing can do that. I unlock the building and swiftly slip inside. I drop my bag and quickly change out of my uniform to find comfort on the dance studio floor. I plug in my phone and close my eyes letting my body do the working. I let the rhythm take me places, moving to every beat. I was startled by warm arms snaking around my midriff between my exercise pants and my sports bra. I open to see tan arms attached to me, moving in time with me.

"I knew I'd find you here" she whispers in my ear from behind, kissing the back of my neck before resting her cheek on my bare back. "How'd you know?" I curiously ask, "Just a hunch" I spin around, Santana still wrapped around me, so we faced face to face. She looked gorgeous as she does every day. Out of her Cheerios uniform and into some comfier clothes, her hair out of her high pony and soft brown waves fall down her shoulder and her contacts replaced with large black rimmed glasses. My arms find familiarity around her neck as I nuzzle into the crook of her neck, usually, San does this to me since I'm taller but today I feel like I've missed her for too long. I inhale and am intoxicated by her coconut shampoo. We pull away and I capture her lips with mine, I've been waiting all day to do that. I slide my hands from around her neck to cup her perfect caramel skin face. Her warm lips find tranquillity against mine. I can get used to this.

"I missed you so much" she mumbles into my lips, "Me too, so much," I say back trying to keep contact with her lips. I detach from her lips but not her body, my lips find their way down her neck, finding her sweet spot right under her earlobe, I hear an audible gasp escape her bare lips when I lightly nip her skin. She almost collapsed in my arms as I made my way down to her collarbones. Santana was the first one to break to contact, "Um Britt, I actually had something to tell you" She says with heavy breaths, "Mmmhhh" I hum into her skin as I return my lips to her neck. "It's about the whole Quinn and me thing" When that was mentioned I immediately detached my lips and look her in the eyes which were a soft honey colour since the sunset was streaming through the windows. "I need to tell you what happened this afternoon" She took my hand and lead me towards the seats and sat me down.

"Since you are now my girlfriend you are obliged to know that I do and who I'm _with_" she finger air quote. "Okay, did something happen at school after we walked?" I was concerned because she was doing that nervous thing when she fidgets with her rings. I grab her hands and hold them in mine. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay" I comfort her. "Okay, so today at lunch I told the whole school that Quinn and I go out right and then everyone wanted us to kiss and ..we did" She tries to hide the last part but I heard it, I heard it loud and clear. I gulped loudly, I was not expecting that. "Okay…" I pretend not to be concerned, even though I might be a little. "Britt I swear it meant nothing, I'm so sorry, we were going so good and I don't want this stupid plan to ruin everything that we've been through" Glistening tears roll down her caramel soft cheeks. I pout a little as I run the pad of my thumb under her eye, catching cascading tears. "Firstly, "s" word," I remind her, "Oh sorry Britt" she apologizes, "Secondly, I don't mind what you had to do protect this relationship, A kiss is a kiss and it's perfectly fine, especially if it's with Quinn and not some asshole at a bar or something who I can physically be allowed to beat the shit out of" I see her face light up and she sniffles before replying. "Oh thank you, Britt," she throws herself onto me into a hug and I catch her. Her chin rests on my shoulder and I do the same. As much as I love this, Santana being my girlfriend and all, I have this awkward sensation building up in my stomach that I can't put my finger on.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Quinn's POV

I wait in complete and utter silence waiting for Sam to get here. I texted him that we needed to talk and to meet me at my house. The house was empty since my parents are still at work and Santana went to go see Brittany. The only thing heard in the whole house was the ticking of the clock, synchronized with my heartbeat but it felt as if my heart was beating faster and faster after every tick. I sat on the couch, clutching my stomach, knees rapidly bobbing in nervousness and palms sweating.

A distant sound of a car approaching the house snaps me out of my silent mental breakdown, these pregnancy hormones are really heightening my senses. I spring off the couch and speed-waddle towards the door to welcome Sam in. I peek through the window to find him climbing out of his car and walking towards the house. I unlock and swing open the front door right as he reaches it to knock and he jumps a little in surprise.

"Uh, Hey Quinn" He seemed awkward and jittery but I didn't care I just needed him. I practically launch myself towards him and hold him tight in my embrace. His arms drape around my waist. "It's okay, I got you" He mumbles into my shoulder. He pulls away and lightly kisses me on the lips for reassurance.

I hold his hand and lead him to the couch and sit him down. "So how's our little angel going? hope it didn't give you a hard time today" His eyes trail from my eyes to my stomach. I run my hand over it, "the baby has been good, but Sam I called you to talk about something" I confess. "If it's about the plan for you and Santana to fake date I completely support your decision and I am oka-"

"San and I kissed today." I bluntly state there and then. I could see his face drop a little, in sadness and some other emotion I can't tell what it is. He presses his lips together, places his hands on his knees and cleared his throat, "okay…" I can already tell he's a little uncomfortable. "But it didn't mean anything I swear, it's just for the act and to shut up some asshole at school" I grab his hands and hold them in mine, they're not as soft as Santana's. "Oh so you kissed in front of some guy?" He looked more panicky and nervous, "Guy...s, we kissed in front of the whole school at lunch today…" I hate doing this to him. He's such a good guy and he doesn't deserve what I'm putting him through. "Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool," he nervously says as he looks around the house for a distraction.

"I am so sorry Sam, If this relationship makes you uncomfortable I can tell Santana to call it off" I try to get his attention but it's no use. "Hey, Sam," I kneel on front of him and lift his bowing head to look me in the eye. "I'll do it if you want me to" He looks up at me and captures my lips in his and he traces my jawline with is fingers. I flutter my eyes closed and kiss back. He pulls back first, "No don't do it, Santana's been through so much and so has Britt. I'm so okay with this" he pulls me into a hug but I end up straddling his lap. I place my hands on his strong, broad shoulders. "Thank you Sam" I whisper as we rested our foreheads together. "I'm so okay with it" he whispers.

Sam's POV

I am not okay with it.

I'm not saying I'm against them or the relationship, Go Gays! But I'm not okay with the consequences. I have this feeling, this gut feeling that something is going to go wrong and one of them or even worse, all of them are gonna get hurt. After dropping Britt off at the studio, I drove to Quinn's and the whole trip there I had this tingly sensation in my body, I have this weird feeling in my stomach, part of it is the anxiety of the outcome but also this other feeling it kinda feels like… jealousy.

After talking with Quinn, I drove home to find Britt home too judging by her car parked crooked in the driveway. I throw my keys in the tray on the buffet table and make my way to my bedroom, passing Britt's. We need to talk about this. I lightly knock on her ajar bedroom door to find her on her bed, nose stuck in a chemistry book. He quickly glances up and places her book down and sitting up.

"Hey Britt," I slowly walk into her room and sit on the end of her bed. SHe shuffles over to allow more space for me to sit. "What's up Sammy" she teases. "We need to talk about the situation on our hands" I look her straight in the eyes, her ones were always brighter than mine, like topaz. She uncomfortably shuffles and clears her throat, "What situation? I don't know what situation you're talking about" She rambles. "Our girlfriends are dating and I'm not okay with it, wow that sounded more nicer in my head" I confess.

"I know" She replies. I look at her confused. "I know because I felt it, twinepathy remember. I bet you felt mine too, a little after you dropped me off San came over and told me something that made me feel funny." She holds her hand on her stomach and I do too. "Quinn and Santana kissed" we both say simultaneously. "Jinx" we shout again. We laugh but then we realized what we just said. "I know it's just for show but I have this weird feeling and I can't describe it. It's like anxiety and a little bit of rage, uncomfort obviously and-"

"Jealousy"

I look up at Britt and she stopped rambling. "Yeah, i-it's jealousy" she pauses, turning the whole room silent. We both stare at our hands before I break the silence. "What do we do Britt? I don't want anyone to get hurt and I sure as hell don't like this feeling" It's true. I don't like the feeling of jealousy especially if it's between my girlfriend, my sister and her girlfriend, god this sound so weird.

"I don't like it just as much as you do but we gotta do this for them, please, San's been through so much and I don't want jealousy to ruin everything" Britt begs. She's doing her signature pout and puppy dog eyes that she knows I can't resist, we may look the same but she is just so damn cuter than me.


End file.
